Logan's Angel
by Nerdsrcool2
Summary: What could have happened but didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity drives her towards the cheering crowd. Wasn't there some proverb about curiosity and an unfortunate cat? The cheers curdled demanding blood forcing the muscles in her stomach clench uncomfortably the shouts that threatening to burst her eardrums when the door opened. The smell of yeast, sweat, blood and the testosterone on parade filled her senses. That wasn't a dangerous combination, right? The hair on the back of her neck prickled mocking her. If it weren't for the fact that it was below zero in the snow, she wouldn't venture inside but her extremities were becoming numb from exposure. The stench was so potent she stopped breathing through her nose being a hand on the small of her back forcing her forward into the ravenous crowd. Images she'd seen of Hyenas had more self control than this lot.

There was no room to breathe let alone maneuver through the bodies. Amber liquid spat out across the neck of a fellow audience member next to her missing AJ by a fraction. The anger and adrenaline of the densely populated male horde washed over Angelina with the brush of skin to skin contact while the victim of the spitting turned on his offender. It was overwhelming and unwelcome. They were excited, filled with hate and pure venom. They wanted to see pain, death and chaos. AJ waited for her opportunity sliding under raised arms moving anywhere away from this spot.

In the center of the bar lied a caged arena where two men were fighting. A beefy hand belonging to the truck driver she hitched with found the small of her back once again, his touch leaving a distinct impression on her. One that she would gladly have erased from her memory but sadly it didn't work like that. She knew what he wanted. A tweak of genetics left her perminately stamped in her being with images and emotions that would sicken anyone. He increased the pressure steering her towards the fence encircling the opponents and keeping the feeding frenzy outside away . His muscular arm raised up beside her head and fingers lacing into the fencing of the arena, pinning her where he wanted her. Angelina leaned into the fence avoiding having him touch her but it was no use the bastard clinged to her like one of those fish on a shark. Once pinned by his weight his left hand abandoned the fence for her stomach. Bile rose in her throat his palm reaching under her clothing to touch her skin the small finger dipped into the rim of her ill fitting jeans. Why oh why couldn't she find someone her size? Instead she had to wear jeans that threatened to fall off her hips. Thick, jagged nails dragged across her bare and bruised stomach pulling her into him, wanting her to feel the ridge in his jeans.

"Don't get to excited without me candy pants." He whispered in her ear making the pain that already resides inside her increase.

It took everything that she had not to turn around and drop him to the ground. She contemplated the thought watching him make his way to a friend at the bar. It's not as though anyone here would stop her, she might even be able to make a few dollars with it. AJ's stomach sinks catching two men dragging the defeated opponent from the ring. She quickly dismissed the idea of revenge her eyes fallowing the blood trail back to the arena. Blood lightly splattered the dirt floor. This was barbaric.

Though the champion has his back to her she automatically began to size him up. It's a small habit of hers. Survival is high on her list. He is about six foot four and weighs somewhere between 230 and 300 pounds. From the defined muscles in his back and arms she assumes that he must do this often. As her eyes travel to his head, he turns. His intense dark brown eyes lock with hers. Angelina's breath catches in her throat. She knows this man. He was the first person that she ever saw outside of her prison. He was the first person in her life. The image of his dog tags flashes in her mind, _Wolverine_.

She cannot afford to be discovered, fear winning she quickly dropped her head letting the hood of her jacket help to hide her face. There's no way that he would remember her. It was so long ago. To her dismay Wolverine slowly folded his body his large hand and fingers lacing with hers on the fence, curiosity in his posture needing to get a better view of her face. _Ok, maybe I was a bit presumptuous believing that he wouldn't recall our past. _But when she tried to pull away his heightened reflexes surpass hers with swiftness and ease, his rough callous fingers wrapped tightly around hers, preventing her from fleeing. _This isn't happening! He can't remember. If he does…_fear preying on her nerves, Angelina wrenched her hand away disappearing into the violent crowd.

Angel's heart fractures at the thought of Wolverine fighting bare knuckled in a caged ring. When she left him alive in the snow a few years ago, she had hoped that he would be doing something better with his life. "Come on are you going to let him steal your money like this? Who is brave enough to take on the Wolverine? "Prods the announcer. The bloodthirsty crowd cheers in favor of another round. A large bald man stands form the crowd, ready to fight.

AJ bites her tongue crawling back into the cab of the big rig that she arrived at this hell hole in. The pain invading her body once again as if someone were trying to tare her into two, she closes the door resting her head against the seat. There was heavy snowfall. The bar has practically cleared out now. There wasn't much chance of her running now anyway. There are only two cars left in the lot. Both are older models that don't have the power to get over a dime much less snow covered mountains. There's a truck with a camper shell on it and a haul. The haul is carrying a motorcycle that was none the less Wolverine's, but its missing parts. Seeing as it belongs to the large well muscled man, and she didn't have a death wish at the moment, she couldn't "barrow" it. She glanced down at the bandage peeking out from the top of her jeans soaked in blood. _I'm not going to last very much longer._

_***_

"Hey," Wolverine says setting down his beer on the bar top in front of the truck driver.

The bulky man gives him a side glance before returning his attention back to the mutant hearings that are being televised on national television starring Senator Kelly. Kelly hates and fears mutants and would call for their annihilation if it were possible. Calling for a bill that forces mutants to register mine as well be a gun to the head of every mutant alive.

"Where's that girl that you showed up here with?" Logan asks.

He didn't get a great look at her, but he is positive that it was the woman that has been haunting his mind since awoke in the snow with nothing but dog tags. Xavier was right about her heading here. Logan opened his mouth to ask again but someone tapped his shoulder.

***

"Hey, I came to get what you owe me. "AJ's mind flashes alarm in her heart at the scene playing out in her mind.

One of the men that Wolverine defeated is standing behind him. She can feel the anger flowing from him. Wolverine slides away from the trucker taking a seat at the edge of the bar sipping his beer attempting to maintain his calm. _Get up girl, move! _She wills herself. "I don't know what you're talking about. "He grumbles. The man leans into Wolverine his size larger than that of the man she knows. "I know what you are, mutant. No man walks away from a beating like that without a scratch to show for it." Wolverine sets down his mug, never showing any sign of concern. "You lost the match. If you don't leave now, you'll lose more than that." He warns. "Watch out! " Angelina yells as the man pulls switchblade on Wolverine. She leans over to pull the door handle, hoping that Wolverine heard her in his mind but before her hand can reach the handle it's yanked from her hand.

Wolverine spins around and pins him to the beam with two large blades that extend from his knuckles. A third extends slowly, controlled stopping short of the man's neck. It's just enough to make him squirm. The bartender cocks the shotgun and places it to Wolverine's head. "Leave now. We don't want you kind around here." Wolverine turns with ease and accurate speed, and slices the shotgun in half.

***

"No!" the feminine voice yells in his head forcing him to scan the room. He knows that it belongs to the woman, but she's not here. It's the same voice that warned him about the knife. _Where are you? _

_***_

He's on top of her before she can react moving more smoothly than she had expected. _No! Not again. Fight! _For someone of his weight the bastard moved quickly straddling her ripping AJ's jeans down her hips. Stretching for the leverage she needs Al wrenched her head back straining her arm for the only weapon she recognized. Dancing from the rearview mirror was a great white sharks tooth begging to be used she lunged towards it, the wound on her hip ripping open, flesh scraping against the bandage. Preoccupied with her jeans, he didn't see her wiggling as a threat missing the tips of her fingers wrapping around the jagged bone ripping the sharks tooth from the mirror ramming it into his shoulder. Stunned he backs off of her resting on his knees facing her. AJ drags her legs out kicking him in the face right out of the truck.

The mistake was smiling, it didn't last. His body tilting back he blindly swung his arms in front of him catching her ankle before she can make contact with his face again pulling. "No." She shrieks frantically gripping at the seats for something to hold onto. This is what happens when you get cocky. _Yes. _Her hand grips the seat belt only to have the cheap and worn material snap under the pressure, sending her plummeting against the bottom of the floor, then the oversized metal step outside the door. There was a cracking sound in her head when it made contact with the step leaving her in a fog.

"You fucking bitch!" he bellowed gripping fists full of her thick hair, dragging her along the snow into the tree line.

***

Wolverine sniffed the air copper carried on the cold wind. Heart in his throat he ran in the direction of the scent. Far off behind an embankment sits a rusted big rig with the passenger side door open. He could smell her now. The unique scent that belonged to her alone was laced with fear. He ran full tilt to find blood pooled on the step of the truck.

_ No! _He narrowed his eyes against the snow fallowing the blood trail launching himself like an animal over the embankment of snow where the trucker had dragged the woman. He lands behind the trucker who is hunched over yelling.

"Get off of her!" He growls spinning the man around in his grip.

His eyes moved down to the girl lying in the snow shivering, partially dressed, clothes ripped and colored with blood. Animalistic urges spread through Logan saturating his pores. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch who hurt her. His fingers curled around the truckers clothing hand shaking with rage. The trucker swung but missed. Wolverine dropped him and returned the punch making contact where the fucker had failed. And he was out, sleeping in the snow.

There is something familiar and comforting about her. But he can't imagine ever forgetting those deep blue almond shaped eyes. The cursory examination her body he noted problems other than physical injuries. The black boots were tattered and the insulation was poor already pulling away from the outer layer. Her blue jeans are faded with holes in the knees, a couple of small ones on the top of her thighs, hips, and pockets. Blood had dyed the top of her jeans over her hip red. The holes look as though they're from wear and struggle rather than fashion. Now torn to shreds by the trucker. As if reading his mind she gripped the jeans tugging them up past her tiny black underwear trying to force the broken zipper up the button now gone and tugged nervously on the bottom of her shirt. She wasn't wearing thermals. Her black cotton shirt was too thin providing no warmth from the cold Canada weather. Blood began trickling down around her neck from the wound on her head but froze in the weather leaving her dusted with red snow. "I won't hurt you." He says softly holding his arms up to catch her if she falls. He recognizes something there in her eyes.

_ Stubbornness_.

"Look, you have two options here." He replies when she doesn't fallow him.

What would he react to in a situation like this? He can't let her go, and he can't force her to come with him. He watches her over his shoulder pulling the keys for the truck out of his pocket. "You can come with me, or stay here in this rat hole." She shifts her weight from leg to leg and almost falls over.

_ She's cold and tired, she'll come. _

"You actually have to think about this?" He groans shaking his dark head. "Good bye." he mumbles walking to his truck.

***

"Don't I get a chance to think about this?" She asks shrugging her shoulders against the cold wind that is picking up.

Glancing over his broad shoulder, "If you have to think that hard about it, no." He turns around lightly walking backwards now towards his vehicle.

***

AJ wipes the blood on her pant leg catching him turning around to face her but continually walking backwards to his truck. It was sweet in a way. What was she supposed to do? Sweet wasn't exactly known territory.

"I just had a traumatic experience…that's what they call it right?"

Logan dipped his head looking at her face, "Yes, but you're obviously managing if you are wavering on the opportunity for a free ride from your night in shinning armor."

***

A smile touches her pale face her pace halted, "Night in shinning armor?" She jests wrapping her arms around herself.

Logan takes a step forward finding it difficult not to strip out of his leather coat to give to her, but maintains his ground aware that she's not quite there yet. It was agony not being able to reach for her or hold her. Instead of obliging the foreign emotions he shoves his hands in his pockets lifting his shoulders and dipping his head a bit more to watch her face. "Well, yeah." The woman tentatively lifts her chin her right brow arched in question.

"I'm not that familiar with children's stories, but aren't the knights supposed to be valiant with strict codes of honor? Or something to that effect," she asked amused.

The smile on Logan's face widens taking another step towards her yet keeping him self reserved with his hands in his pockets. He just wanted to touch her with kindness, show her that it was going to be alright. Hold her until she stopped shivering. But she was skittish and he didn't want to have her run. He's waited so long to see her in flesh and blood.

"What are you trying to say?" He jests shrugging his shoulders a little looking vulnerable.

"Wasn't that you in there fighting for money?" Wolverine tilts his head from side to side taking another step towards her as if he knew that she needed him to meet her half way. "I never claimed to be conventional. I mean how many knights have their armor built in." he asks tapping his knuckles.

"I see your point." She says softly only a few feet from him now.

She wrinkles her tiny nose, her voice weak, "Convention is highly overrated." Logan laughs a deep, honest to god laugh that radiates from his chest, "Exactly." The tension visibly eases a bit from her shoulders, "Why not. I'm use to working around predators. What's another?" She jokes.

A smile lifts the corners of her freezing mouth as Wolverine gestures for her to hurry. Something that has become somewhat foreign to him over the years sparks inside him protecting her is all that matters. She lightly nudges his elbow with hers the smile contagious. She's made a man laugh that wasn't much of a laugher not to mention someone who concerned himself with others well being.

He'd die for her.


	2. Chapter 2

He watches her fumble with the seat belt before she finally gets it. He can't help but watch her. She is the woman from his dreams. He hates gaps in his memory especially since it's sporadic. Her wet dark hair shifts revealing her trembling jaw. The black bruise from the trucker staring back at him. Firing this new protective side of him. At least it's not broken. She quickly clenches her jaw griping her shaking hands tighter to hide it. Wolverine reaches over to put her hands on the vents but she jumps to the corner of the truck. Skittish might have been an understatement. It reminded him of a caged animal. She's practically sitting on the door he can hear her heart beating more rapidly.

"I won't hurt you kid. "He assures.

She sweetly smiles at him, returning to her seat. "It's not personal. I... I'm sorry." Is all that she can offer.

Wolverine grips the steering wheel, as thoughts invade his mind on what could have happened to her to cause her to react that way. And who is responsible. It wasn't the trucker. He never got the chance to hurt her in that way. And he saw the wounds that he sustained in their fight before Logan arrived. She would have won. She can hold her own. Wolverine shakes his head slightly. He has never concerned himself with thoughts such as these before. He was a criminal and a killer, but there is something about her.

***

"My name is AJ. " She says to break the awkward silence.

When she does not get a response from him she turns her attention to his hands. "Does it hurt when they come out? " She finally asks.

He glances at his hands then back at the snow-blanketed road. "Every time." Is all that he says. AJ looks over her shoulder into his camper. This is where he lives. There is a stove, a bench bed and clothes hanging from the ceiling to dry.

"Wow." She whispers.

"What?" He asks offensive once he realizes what she is referring to. "You know that I could pull over and let you out if you prefer the road." Angelina's eyes grow wide at the thought of hiking in the snow. "No. I like it. It's nice and cozy." She has no room to criticize anyone. She has never owned a thing in her life. Even the clothes that she is wearing were given to her. And the coat, she stole it from a woman who had three others. And now she doesn't even have that shedding it in the fight. She would be happy to have a place like this.

"So what kind of name is AJ?" He asks. Now it's her turn to let her defenses fly up. Up until three days ago she had never had a name. A number was her identity. She was no more than a thing that had to be cataloged for storage. She finally named herself Angelina, but uses AJ. The pain of her past had a nasty habit of creeping up on her, "Well, what kind of name is Wolverine?" She snaps back. His dark eyes dart at her. Perhaps she should have said something else. She quickly gestures to his dog tags. His eyes narrow as he shoves the tags in his shirt. She curses her self quietly for letting it slip that she knows his name. The only thing on his tags is Wolverine and a number. Hopefully he is too tired to have noticed or angry at her mention of that sore spot for him.

Three years ago he woke up in the snow and all that he had were the tags and a name. "It's Logan. My name is Logan." From the corner of his eye he catches a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Mine is Angelina." It suits her he thinks to himself. It's a beautiful name.

***

"How was it that I was able to hear you in my head?" he asks starting a fire in the stove.

He's not entirely ready to take her back to the Sanctuary of Xavier's school yet. He needs more time with her alone. Not to mention the fact that he's not sure how she'll react when she finds out that he's been looking for her all along. When he doesn't hear an answer he turns on his heel to face her. Seeing that there's not much room to speak of he finds himself knelt at her knees peering up into big blue eyes.

There's so much history and emotion wanting to get out but not sure how. He can almost feel it. Her lips part but she can't give him an explanation simply shrugging. She winces pain etched onto her beautiful face. His eyes drift to the dried blood on her pant leg to her neck. "Jesus. You hit your head hard." He says softly now on his knees between her legs he takes care in placing her hair behind her shoulder fallowing the line of blood with his finger tips.

"I'm fine." Angelina whispers trying to scoot away but finds it difficult with the position that he's holding. His hand stopped moving in her hair his eyes set on her, with disbelief in his warm eyes. "Angelina, there was a lot of blood. I should take you to a hospital."

"No." She mumbles fear brimming in her eyes. "Ahh." He groans gripping her legs in his hands to keep her from fleeing. "Look, I won't take you to a hospital…" She stills in his arms her eyes fixed on him aware that there is a condition to his promise. "…if you let me take a look at it." Completely still, AJ lets him place her where he wants giving her silent consent. Sitting beside her on the bench seat turning her back to him. _Gentle, be gentle._ Wolverine glides her hair along the nape of her smooth neck ignoring the silkiness of it and the tattoo he narrows his acute eyes at the wound that resides angry at the base of her skull.

"Jesus, maybe I spoke too soon."

Angelina bolts off of the seat knocking her head on the pipe in the roof lacking any grace. Before she can blink, Logan is beside her his hand on her head where she so gracefully smacked it gentle and comforting, "You said no hospitals Logan." Too tall for this small area, his head is ducked next to hers concern on his rugged face. His beard that is beginning to grow longer than he usually keeps it brushes against her cheek when he tries to look in her eyes to read her, "It's split wide open Angel."

The effect of the emotion welling in her eyes making them look as if they were two large pools of water is not lost on him. "There's a scab forming. It'll heal." She pleas her chilled hand holding onto his wrist. "Please." Logan closes his eyes resting her forehead on his chest taking in her body language. Fear. Her ragged breaths play on the unexplained desire that is twinkling in the back of his mind to take care of her. This is because of him. If he hadn't got caught up in the bar she wouldn't be sporting these wounds. "Ok. No hospitals." He holds onto her, feeling her legs that shivering against his weak. Logan holds her arms almost able to feel the goose bumps that hide beneath the thin fabric.

"We can at least get you cleaned up and warm." He says gently kneeling before her again watching her fiddle with the cloth in her hands. Wolverine glances at the abrasions and contusions on her knuckles. A deep seeded guilt begins to form, he should have been there. Peeking out on her one wrist is a black bruise darker in comparison to the one on her jaw, _he must have held her down. _"Here…"

Logan takes the damp cloth from her hands glancing at her face as he gingerly removes the blood from her neck, "Am I hurting you?"

"No."

The sapphire's disappear behind her thick lashes focused on the cuff of her sleeve that she's tugging on. He glances down to see her slip her thumb through a hole in the sleeve. She really needs better clothing, "You can wear my shirts. They'll keep you warmer than that holey thing." She twitches that tiny mouth tugging on the cuff. "I've done alright so far."

"Look, I know that it's not Calvin Klein but…" the humor in his voice fades her head tilted at him. Her beautiful face quizzical, "Who's Calvin Klein?" _God, where have you been? _

When he doesn't answer, Angelina drops her eyes using her sleeve to wipe away the blood that she got on his upper chest. "Sorry." She whispers cleaning the last bit away with her fingers. She holds back her smile at the warmth of his skin.

Wanting to smile was a wonderful feeling.

_Jesus…_her touch was intoxicating. Logan opens his mouth but the lump that she placed there was more difficult to wash away than he anticipated. Clearing his throat startles her back towards that place that she wants to hide.

"I won't hurt you." He whispers lightly touching her uninjured cheek with the back of his fingers. She lightly nods her palm resting on his chest as if it belonged there. A thought that he doesn't mind entertaining…touching the corner of her heaven sent mouth with his thumb, _no. Don't do it. _

"Seriously, who's Calvin Klein?"


	3. Chapter 3

Over the past three days and nights neither has revealed much about who they are. Nagging questions buzzed around his head about where she came from and how she got to Canada but Xavier warned him to be reserved with her. But an impression that he cannot shake lingers in the back of Wolverine's mind regarding Angelina. Despite the lack of display and mention, he believes that she is a mutant. He knows as sure as the moon rotates around the earth that her story is drastically different from others stories from the school and those he has met in his life. It radiates from her like a wave of light that she's different but how is the mystery.

Somehow their stories and lives are entwined yet different and it bothers him to no end that he can't recall. Logan has realized over these many nights being in close quarters in the back of his truck that she's afraid to sleep. Her eyes always on the look out for some unseen threat, as if she's waiting for all of this to fade away even at this moment she rolls towards him, her face illuminated by the light of the full moon bathing her body in a pale blue he can see the jerks of her limbs and the pain through her closed eyes. AJ's sleep is never restful and that's when she is able to convince her body that she needs it.

Propping his head on his arm Wolverine narrows his senses, her heart rate increasing. Beyond the scent of the fire and freshly fallen snow he can smell her fear growing. The most unnatural thing that Logan has ever done in his long life happens when a faint whimper stifles in her throat, he reaches up smoothing her hair wavy brown hair from her face his palm hesitating for the longest time on her cheek, "It's ok Angelina." He whispers.

AJ's hands that have clenched into fists relax a bit the fullness of her lips returning. "It's ok." Wolverine says once again pulling away but continuing to watch her.

The curves of her face, the line of her jaw, and the tiny scar just below her hairline are burned into his mind. He knew them by the first night not able to take his eyes off of her. Even though the consequences weigh in his mind of what he is about to do, Wolverine can no longer ignore the pull that is driving him to a remote part of Canada. Her eyes flutter open catching his breath.

"What's troubling you?" She asks softly, a small curl grazing her cheek.

"It's nothing." Angelina's sapphire eyes lower a bit her full lips resting against the tip of her thumb debating something in her mind.

"Thank you." She whispers as if those who created her trained her, who owned her would hear the weakness of apologizing.

The statement brings him to a sitting position before her, his arms resting on his knees and curiosity in his eyes. AJ takes a deep breath stopping suddenly when the expansion shoots pain through her body and shrinks a little farther into the flannel that he let her barrow.

"For what?" Wolverine couldn't fathom what she could be referring to.

"For not leaving me behind."


	4. Chapter 4

_ This is not good. _

He's brought her back to the place that she so frantically left. A prison of unspeakable acts that she saved him from so long ago stands only five miles away. She hid behind her lashes and hood watching the curving road vanish in the distance as if it knew there was no hope ahead. Once they reach the gates it will all be over. She will be over. They will take their time making it last as long as possible, healing her, bringing her back only to do it again and again until organ function failed. That wouldn't even stop them.

Breathing was becoming erratic, the nightmares of her existence threatening to crush her. Fear was taking over. She could still feel it crashing down around her from the others like her that were held. Men, women and children some like her, some like Wolverine. The screams. She closed her eyes trying to shut it out but there was no use. The energy had to go somewhere and she was available, too tired to fight.

The night she ran holding Wolverine's hand so tightly terrified to let go. The sound of men's orders and the sound of chains snapping as the dogs were released echoed in her skull. She let herself be caught to save him. What chance did she have in a world she never knew? He on the other hand came from that world. He could heal himself, he could survive. One was better than none, right?

She bided her time and found another exit, years later.

"There's something that I need to look at." AJ's aware that it's his voice speaking but it's barely recognizable the chill washing over her going to her bones.

She felt the wound in her hip open like the first time, the last time they would hurt her. Remind her that she belonged to them. It was like being caught in an undertow of her own emotion and now that of those who didn't make it. Those she left behind. Angelina squeezed her eyes tighter until they hurt wanting to quiet the children's screams. She forced them open at the man she sacrificed everything for his voice far off. This cannot be happening again. She won't let it.

"Why this place?" she whispers clutching the door handle in her hand. If she runs, what were the odds he would fallow? Could her absence be enough to drag him away from this history that is better left buried? From the corner of her eyes she can see Wolverine's dark brooding eyes rimmed with gold look her over in question, "That's my business. We won't be long."

_ No. I can't go back! _ AJ swallows back the lump in her throat, "We can't do this." She whispers. The snow fall turning into a blizzard. "Don't start telling me…"

***

_We can't do this?_ She's stopped breathing, her eyes set on the road ahead. "AJ why are you so familiar to me? Whom are you running from?" He can smell her terror filling the cab of the truck seeping into him. It's effect so strong that his heart has begun to beat rapidly. In Logan's life, he has never smelled so much terror come from one tiny person. The door flies open and AJ goes with it the truck still in motion. "Jesus!" He stops the truck his heart hammering in his chest. He rounds the back of the truck while she is stripping out of her coat, the fabric caught on a branch.

"AJ!"

***

_Not this time. _She pumps her legs as fast as they will carry her through the forest the sound of crunching branches behind her, the scent of Wolverine too close behind her. It took her too long to escape. She would die before going back there. Angelina presses her self harder, her feet almost hitting her butt with every stride. _No, not now, _her limbs begin to quake with the effort her weakness finally catching up with her.

"AJ!" Memories from her past flash in her mind. It wasn't too long ago that she was in this situation, running for her life in this exact spot with an army after her.

***

"AJ…"He strains out of his stinging throat. The cold air burning his esophagus making it painful to breath. She stops suddenly her wide eyes scanning the area. He can hear it now, dogs. They're being hunted. How the hell did anyone find out that so quickly that they were here? Angelina shakes her head, "They're coming for us." She whispers stumbling towards him.

There are no masters to the animals. He cannot hear anyone barking orders just the hungry furious snapping and snarling of the dogs.

"I'll handle them."

Her hand slides down his wrist to his palm, the contact catching him by surprise. "No, there are too many. And they haven't been fed." She warns as if from experience. "Time to go."

She tightens her hold on Logan's hand pulling at him, forcing him to fallow her. "This way."

_How do you know where to go? How do you know that they haven't been fed AJ? _

He holds her hand tighter in his seeing the want to protect him in those stunning eyes. She drags him behind a wall of rock on one side is a cliff and to the right is a frozen pond. What was her mode of thinking? Angelina closed her eyes lightly hitting her head against the rock behind them. A tear ran down her cheek freezing there.

"Stay here." She warns getting to her feet releasing his hand finally.

Logan tilts his head looking over the ledge at the stampeding dogs. She was right. There are too many. They didn't look normal. They were simply too big to exist. He can see the saliva dripping from their bared ridiculously sharp teeth. There's no way that he's going to stay behind.

"No. What are you thinking?" She reached back kneeling next to him, genuine concern for him is clear in her eyes. All that she wants to do is protect him.

"You can't swim. I can."

Wolverine shakes his head gripping her hand fiercely. "There's another way."

The life that she once had with the man beside her sways her mind. Moments of what she believed to be happiness and tenderness. The only that she has ever known. Lost in the past she touches the side of his face with her palm letting her thumb caress his cheekbone, letting her tweak in the genetic code work its magic.

"There are too many even for you. They would tear you apart."

And in that touch she gives him a moment of peace his hand relaxing on hers enough to let her flee. AJ drags her palms along the rugged rock that was her hiding place drawing the blood for their attention. She springs off of the slab into the snow darting towards the pond. Determined, Angelina slides to the center of the shaky pond holds her hands out seeing the confused animals attempting to choose which life to take.

"Come and get me!" She exclaims digging her fingers farther into her palms massaging a healthy flow of blood from them. The dogs turn their attention away from where Wolverine sits motionless fear slowly creeping back into his mind. What ever she did is beginning to wear off. More than half the pack choose the easier pray who is already wounded skidding unsteady across the rickety pond before it shatters under the weight sending them into the icy depths.

"No!"

Logan launches his body over the rock to the edge of the pond his weapons displayed running through the dogs left behind two at a time before they are all dead. An eternity seems to pass before the attack ended, the feeling of a large gap of time having passed. Too much time for someone to survive in below freezing water without air. He never once saw her come up for air.

_ This is not happening._

"AJ!" He hears his hoarse voice crack shoving his arms into the stinging water frantically searching for her.

***

A thousand needles pricking into her flesh is the only sensation that keeps her moving, kicking for the surface where Wolverine's shadow hovers. Her limbs have become heavy the water seeming to weigh too much for her to fight against. That's when the water ripples.

"Angel!" He digs his left claws into the shore side sinking the rest of his body beneath the surface his left arm and legs searching the dark water wishing for some light or help from anyone that may be listening.

_ Angelina, come one sweetheart. _ His stomach sinks his heart beat barely detectible from the cold. His body beginning to succumb to the temperature, his leg hit something. Logan stretched his freezing muscles and body tissue his hand now his eyes. He wraps one arm around her waist anchoring her to him.

_ Just hold on. Please baby girl hold on. _

"Come on!" Wolverine yells pumping Angel's chest.

"Breathe." He orders blowing oxygen into her watered lungs.

The most beautiful sound he has ever heard happens in that moment, a gurgle as her lungs and heart take over forcing the liquid up into her throat. "That's it." He whispers rolling her onto her side.

"It's going to be ok now." He says gently laying her back down, tenderly moving her hair from her face.

She's unconscious but alive. The cold setting in on his muscles, Wolverine collapses to his knees with her in his lap. The cramping making is motions rigid. It will only take a minute for it to heal, but for Angel, its not going to go away.

"It's going to be ok now Angel." He says aloud fighting past the pain in his muscles to get her to the truck.

Logan stands rolling his eyes with the ache yanking his submerged legs from the snow, "We'll get you out of these clothes." He whispers. "And get you warm."

***

Xavier exits Cerebro finding all the x-men loitering in the hall as requested some still arranging their uniforms to leave.

"What's going on?" Scott asks.

In the middle of class Xavier's mind was invaded with such force it nearly knocked him out of his chair. He had been trying to keep tabs on Wolverine as he attempted to settle his troubled past but he has never had difficulty controlling his own mind. Today was different. Logan's thoughts and fears were so great that they pulled him into his mind despite the hundreds of miles between them.

_Just hold on. Please hold on. _

"Professor, what is wrong?" Jean asks with growing concern.

The Professor wiped a stray tear from his face, the emotion belonging to Logan not him. It was breaking his heart to hear his young friends pleads. Wolverine wasn't a man who showed emotion other than rage let alone cry. And the first person to reach him is dying.

"Logan needs our help. He's in Canada with AJ who is dying," He cleared his throat. "He's terrified."

Ororo lifts her brow in question, "Did he call Professor?" Charles shakes his head no. "I heard him in my head. He's terrified of losing her. And from what I saw, we haven't much time."

***

"Hey there." His voice gentle not wanting to startle her, Logan takes care in tucking her wet brown hair behind her ear. Her face is so pale, her lips blue. "I'm going to set you down on the bed, I won't hurt you." He says gathering her into his arms. Standing with her, now he can see the blood on the truck's bumper where she was. He'll protect her until his last breath; no one will hurt her again.

"It's going to be ok." He whispers walking them up the stairs comforted by the fact that he can feel her breath on his neck.

Her frozen fingers curl into his coat, "M…move…" The pain from trying to speak hits AJ forcing her eyes tighter, "Truck."

Logan rests on his knees the healing taking over watching her pure drive to tell him to hide before her body goes limp from exhaustion. "It's going to be ok now Angel." She's right. He has to get the truck out of the way. Those dogs came from somewhere.

Satisfied with the location he chose to hide the truck in the trees Logan climbs out of the truck making his way to the back when the camper door flies open and Angelina exits like a bat out of hell.

"AJ!" He yells hushed his stomach twisting into knots her body falling to the snow gripping frantically at the ground to escape. The shock has set in. No longer aware of her environment. Logan wraps his arm around her waist when she fights her terror fleets into him.

"Shh." He whispers keeping her anchored to his chest pulling her body into his until his legs shield hers from the cold wind. There's nothing but absolute terror seeping from her. AJ's heart is erratic from fright, the strain too much.

"Kill me." She groans the statement sends a stabbing pain through Wolverine's heart.

"What did you say?"

Angel falls limp, "I won't go back. I can't go back." She cries under shuddered breaths.

"It's me Angelina." He takes her hand his heart ripping to pieces and presses the cold flesh to his warm face. "It's me." He whispers rocking her back and forth in comfort her muscles finally relaxing under his. "It's just me Logan." Those beautiful blue eyes turn to him full of tears red from the hypothermic water, "I'm…sorry."

Looking down at her he realizes that there's not much to do as far as stripping her down out of the wet clothing. "It's going to be ok." He says again more to himself than her, not positive what the outcome will be. _She's so cold_ he thinks to himself carefully taking her wrists.

That's when the reality of the situation finally sinks into his thick head. Taken back by the marks on her wrists, Logan positions himself behind her resting her against his chest. There are bruises marring her arms in the form of fingers. He can't even tell the skin tone underneath the wounds on her wrists stained with black contusions. On top of that slightly farther back are abrasions that over time and desperation became sporadic lacerations.

_She was tied down_.

The thought bringing on a sickness that he has only experienced with her. A small noise escapes her throat in protest fallowed by her muscles quaking the shock from ice doing its damage. Aware of the severity, Logan lays her down straddling on top of her hips.

_This is no time for gentlemanly behavior. _

And he rips the shirt into pieces tossing the tattered bits to the floor. Without effort he strips out of his clothes and makes quick work of her jeans, shoes and socks not bothering to take inventory of the rest of her body for injuries. First he has to just get her warm, the rest can come later.

"I won't hurt you baby girl." He whispers gently laying his body on hers. "I won't hurt you baby girl." He whispers running his hands up her back to her bra. With effort he manages to get the clothing off without actually seeing anything and lays her back down.

Her body instinctively arches into his warm skin the primal knowledge of survival taking over, not able to think through this one. The act sends fire through Logan's nerves, every cell alive and aware of her underneath him. Logan reaches around behind him pulling the thick flannel covers over his back tucking the edges into the seat creating a pocket. A wave hits her suddenly taking her in a vice grip, her entire body forcing it into a pool of pain from the cold. AJ's blue eyes fly open her back arching with cries of pain escaping through her blue lips. A trait recognizable in himself flashes in her eyes her aching hands gripping into the seat instead of him, weary to rely on anyone.

***

In the midst of the fog consuming her mind, she is aware of his voice in her ear, his warm breath on her skin, "Hold onto me." He whispers forcing her hand open with his before twining their fingers. "Squeeze my hand as much as it hurts." Logan encourages his lips grazing her temple. And she does, feeling his strong emotions flowing into her. Fear for her life the strongest.

***

"He doesn't know what to do." Xavier's voice sounds in the cockpit of the jet. "Scott she's dying."

***

"AJ." He whispers her body abruptly limp under him, her hand open under his. But there's no response. Wolverine sharpens his hearing desperate to hear some sign of life. There's a heartbeat and breathing, all too shallow for him to be relieved. _Keep her awake. _Logan draws her battered arm back under the sheets the action bringing a small sound from her throat.

"Angel." He says firmly this time.

Those heavy lashes lift slightly with the consciousness of them being naked she tensed but her body cramped taking away any control that remained. "We have to get you warm." He says matter of fact running his hand down her thigh. "I won't hurt you." He says again resting between her legs. "Logan." She cries curling her head into his chest another attack hitting her.

He can't take this anymore. "Hold onto me." He orders her arms wrapping around him, her legs hooking around his. With nothing but her underwear keeping him from her Logan presses harder her breath finally quickening against his chest. The silkiness of her thighs against his sends a small shudder through him forcing him to drop his body completely onto hers to prolong this as long as he had to. He stilled briefly bowing his head into her neck and shoulder his own breathing rough for some time now letting it wash over her chilled flesh.

"Angel." He absently groans rocking into her body once more every muscle in him taught from the friction of their bodies.

Angelina's injured palm touches his face warmer than it was before bringing him to her mouth. It falls to her chest the muscles tired when Logan's lips graze across her soft full lips her scent pushing him even farther.

_ Don't kiss her. Just don't kiss her. _

The tip of her tiny nose brushes his frozen, her lips move the lower full-bodied dipping slightly into his mouth, "God…" he groans desperately wanting to take it.

_ Stop. Just stop while you still can. You're not a saint. _

Awaken by the cries coming from AJ, Wolverine lifts his head from her chest to her face. Pain and fear are etched there like so many nights before.

"Shh." He whispers wanting to comfort her.

_ I shouldn't have fallen asleep. _

Angelina jerks under him her hands in tight fists. "Shh, Angelina…" He lifts himself off of her feeling her body wanting to turn away. "No!" She yells curling into a ball her back pressed now into his chest. "It's ok." He whispers watching her face bathed in the moonlight. Helpless to fight off her attackers Logan smoothes his hand along her head and that's when his world is shattered.

Something's wrong. There's a bump, but not really. It feels different. Moist. Logan slides off of the bed pulling his pants on.

"Where the hell are you?" he mumbles searching the floor for the flashlight. Bingo. AJ's body jerks again more violently this time whispers of she can't go back lingering in the air. Wolverine runs his hand over his face trying to wake up.

"Oh God." Logan falls to his knees the blood on his fingertips.

It wasn't a bump. It's a hole. A perfectly symmetrical hole in her skull big enough for the very tip of his finger to nestle in.

"No." He whispers moving the sheets slightly down her body to find her body marred by her recent history. AJ's back was completely black like she was wearing a tie dyed shirt with welts from being beaten, and one lash from being hit so hard with something it burst the skin, her sides showing a halo of red from electrocution.

"No."

He lifted the sheets more seeing the cuts along her legs from razor blades and her ankles that match her wrists.

"You're not going back Angel. You're never going back." He says firm.


	5. Chapter 5

"No…" She cries softly fingers gripping into the torn and aged seat.

Logan drops the flashlight to the floor ignoring the clatter as it skips across the floor of the trailer. The skewed light playing off the bench bed and other articles in the cramped space illuminate AJ's shivering body, lost in that world alone. Exercising care, Logan slides in along side Angel turning until her back his against his bare chest.

"Pl..please." she whispers her fear so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Visions of running those responsible through danced in his mind. There would be time for that one day. Right now, he had to focus on keeping her alive.

He pulls the corner of the blankets behind him gently taking her twisted fist in his pulling them both close to her chest.

"It's safe now Angel. You're safe now." Logan responds softly against her ear. "I'm here with you."

As the night passes Wolverine takes care in matters that he's never really ventured into before. Her feelings when she awakes was paramount. Dawn approaching he quietly began dressing her without looking as much as possible pulling the blue flannel that he had warming by the stove off of the line wrapping Angel up in it able to give her the cover that she would desire. His large fingers fumbled with getting her tiny hands through the oversized cuffs cursing himself silently that he had such large cumbersome hands at times. But Logan was accustomed to tearing things apart and using his strength to his benefit. This was uncharted territory for him.

"I would feel better if you'd open your eyes Angel." He mumbles to himself tucking the blankets around her satisfied that his black sweatpants weren't going to fall off of her waist now that he tied an impossible knot. He was concerned about the bandage on her hip pink with watered down blood. If he could find something to replace it with that was clean, he would do it in a heartbeat. Why didn't he carry a first aid kit in case someone else needed healing? His eyes settling on the razor cuts that were cleaned up when she fell into the lake. As if on demand those gorgeous blue eyes open,

"What's going on?" She whispered, the words scratching her throat, searching his face for answers. Those eyes could read him like a book.

"You went into the pond like a crazy person. I changed your shirt…" He motions to the shreds of her last top, "But I kept my eyes shut the entire time." Logan quickly added. "I'm going to take you somewhere that can help you." Angel struggles to sit up her head shaking slowly. "No…please." Logan kneels down before her those dow eyes not lost on him.

"Its home. I'm taking you to my home."

It took some tap dancing on his part to convince her that his home was a safe place and far from a hospital which she seemed to dread. It was understandable, hospitals would stick their noses into the circumstances surrounding her wounds leaving an open door for those who caused it to find her. Neither of them wanted that.

Wolverine's eyes shifted from the road which was becoming a habit to watch her from the corner of his eye. The guilt over putting her in the position she's in know, bordering hypothermia and drained from fear gnaws at him. And it might have something to do with the fact that he was avoiding the truth with her again. He's failed to mention that his home is Xavier's School.

"You know that you should wear your seat belt."

His smile widens eyes still on her in the seat next to him where he placed her. She's still too weak for him to be happy but she's more alert. It's not often that someone addresses him like that. It means there's still fire burning inside her. She'll make it to the school and then he can tell her the truth once she's strong and healthy. Logan finds his eyes drifting to her mouth and their almost kiss. How it felt to have that lower lip dip into his mouth.

_Think of her as a kid. Just a kid. _ "Look kid don't start telling me what to…" The world suddenly hit a brick wall flickering between darkness and flashes of light.

***

AJ tried to open her eyes but something warm is flowing into her left eye. She lifts her hand slowly to find a cut on the left side of her head the blood is flowing into her eye. Worry races through her mind when she realizes what happened. They hit an unmovable object in the road. That's all that she can remember. Angelina lifts her splitting head reaching over to touch Wolverine but only finds air. Fingers search the seat to have broken glass pass across her stinging skin. Her eyes strain to see out the shattered windshield. Three hundred yards away she can see a dark figure. It's Wolverine and he's not moving.

"No. "She mumbles. She knows that she can help him if she can just get to him.

The force of the crash pushed the truck seat forward leaving her pinned between it and the dashboard. There's only enough room to move her arms around with effort. Angel pushes with her legs but they have been shoved up under the glove compartment. Frustration builds like a wild fire. She has to get to him but first she has to save herself. Gasoline, she can smell gasoline. And lots of it. All that it would take is a spark.

"Oh that's not good."

She looks over her shoulder to see the gas line has broken and is flapping around the truck frantically. It's metal. She jerks her body around but can't budge the seat belt.

"Are you ok?"

AJ blinks several times, not believing her eyes. Wolverine is alive and moving. He's slowly walking towards the truck shaking his dark head. There is a gash running along his forehead that is healing rapidly. "Kid, are you ok? " He asks again. His deep raspy voice brings her back to reality. "I'm stuck! "She yells back.

***

Wolverine hesitates at the fallen tree that has taken the front end of his truck. The break in the trunk wasn't normal. Mother Nature didn't do this, someone else did. His heightened hearing catches the snow crunching under a heavy foot to his left. Claws fly out, ready to fight the danger lurking in the trees. His senses sharpen and he picks up a scent. It's a male and large. He strains his eyes but can't make anything out through the snow and dense trees. That's the idea.

A large figure resembling an animal in its attack method vaults from the trees landing next to Wolverine with a thud. Crouched before him, an evil smile plastered on his familiar face was Sabertooth. He didn't deserve his given name any longer. It was someone who died long ago only to be replaced with this hungry chaos. Aware that there wasn't much hope of damage, the two retaining the same mutated trait of healing, Sabertooth stands slowly a chilling laugh building in his thick throat.

Thinking of Angelina, there was no time for their games, Logan ran his claws into the man's side. The man who was his brother. Without breaking his flow Sabertooth picks Wolverine up his animalistic curved thick nails digging to their full thickness into Logan's flesh throwing him across the road into a tree. Breaking it in half. Wolverine gets to his knees, shaking his head and ignore the searing pain in his side but the man hits him with part of the tree and sends him flying through the air like a rag doll to rest in the black of unconsciousness on the hood of the truck.

***

Wolverine lies in front of her unconscious. The Neanderthal rips the tags from Logan's neck and bears his pointed teeth to her. They're like a lions, extremely pointy on the canines and big. AJ breaks a shard of glass off from the shattered windshield thanking her body for the adrenaline to fight cutting through her seat belt as she shoves her knees into the floor of the truck. The mountain of meat looks her over like she was on the menu his hand outstretched for Logan. The broken glass firmly in her hand AJ lunges through the windshield plunging the glass in his arm before he reaches Wolverine. Howling a cry of pain she climbs out the windshield sliding down the side of the truck.

"Why don't you go a round with someone your own size. "

As he approaches she begins to take in his true size. He's very nearly matched to Wolverine, enormous. Training taking over she accesses her attack strategy for someone this size and her depleting energy level. It wasn't the first time she had been paired with someone of his stature but she was so weak right now.

"I said your own size." She mumbles stepping back.

His smile became sickening tossing the glass piece aside his eyes returned to roaming over her. It wasn't the most pleasant experience of her life. Tilting his close cropped dark head his lip purses in appreciation.

"Well, my brother certainly has good taste in women."

AJ drops to her knee, pivots around and kicks him squarely in the groin. While he's doubled over in pain laughing to her surprise Angelina grabs a branch and hits him along side the head. Unfortunately due to the wound on her hand and the blood she loses her weapon. She watches helplessly as it lands somewhere on the other side of the truck.

"Shit," she moans Angelina draws her foot back swinging it at his side.

He was ready grabbing her leg, holding it to his chest in a death grip as he stood to his full height spinning her through the air on top of Wolverine's unconscious body.

"Sorry," she wheezes to him trying to get up. The ice was beginning to form on the hood making it difficult. This wasn't her day or Logan's. The nails from the attacker wrapped in the leg of the sweatpants she had on dragging her back to him.

The head seemed the safest bet. Al rolled over kicking him in the face across the bridge of his nose. The loud crack forced him back laughing.

"You have spunk."

Desperate to keep him down longer, she spins around kicking him in the face. Lying on the ground, blood pooling around his face from the broken nose she turns to Logan.

"Thank you." She whispers. Wolverine's pulse is strong and his breathing is steady. She drops to the ground when she hears the snow crunch behind her. AJ spins around to find his face in hers. "Not this time" he growls.

His left hand grabs her around the throat, the compression cutting off her airflow. In one fluid motion he sends AJ airborne until her back hits the trunk of a tree, her head snapping for a second time her vision plagued by starbursts, leaving her sprawled in the snow. Before she has a chance to react he lands on top of her. Angel tries to fight off the darkness that is seeping in on her but fails.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolverine clutched Angel to his chest his eyes never leaving her walking onto the Blackbird. Pain etched its way into his features making him appear so fragile. This wasn't like him. Fragile and Logan never went together. Scott reached out to help but Wolverine squeezed the young woman tighter in his arms pushing past him to the bench in the back, sitting with her draped in his arms.

They had gotten there too late to help. They were ambushed and the young woman was alone, Wolverine unable to protect her against the sometimes feral Sabretooth. Despite the man's size and drowning fury, she fought. She fought for Logan and for herself. When they arrived Wolverine was on his knees in the snow lightly shaking the woman he called "Angel," begging her to awake.

Now in the safety of the Blackbird, Ororo could see the wounds from standing her ground amongst the bluing skin. She quickly drapes a dull gray wool blanket over them aware that hypothermia had its ugly claws on her. There were deep set scratches along her small forehead just under the hairline, her cheekbone just under the right eye, along her jaw, and one that looked angry along her neck leaving a frozen trail of blood in its wake.

A bruise on her jaw was black had a red halo dragging along the underside of her chin and the one along her temple looked impossibly dark and large stretching into her hair and down around her eye socket swelling her features to an unnatural angle. Then there's the split on her pale lip. The color of her milky skin is fading blue.

"Scott get sweats out of the locker," Ororo orders sympathy welling in her at the sight of their iron willed friend's constitution splintering.

Already on the ball, Scott laid them on the bench next to Wolverine running to the pilots seat their time running out. Logan was stoic not ready to come out of his trance, tucking the blanket under her chin. It was curious how one small person could reach someone always made of marble and it was only a dream but their link was undeniable.

"Hold on everyone." Scott warns warming up the jet.

The young twenty something woman's beautiful face has paled since their arrival. They had to get the clothes on her even if they simply put them over the ones she already wore.

"Logan I will need your help holding her up."

Wolverine maneuvered the woman in his lap, gently resting her back against his broad chest . His touch was delicate and precise like he was afraid she might shatter. They quickly shed the torn coat to that looked second hand encasing her in sweats to warm her up.

"What happened out there? Who is she?"

***

Logan's troubled eyes set on Ororo his Angel secure in his arms. He wouldn't let go, not again. "I was killing time in the bar waiting for her," his eyes returned to her frozen features.

The atmosphere in the bar changed the moment she walked in. Logan didn't need to see her to know that she had finally arrived. It was like all the brouhaha and bloodlust took a giant step back and someone had flickered a light of hope.

" She showed up with a trucker. He attacked her and busted the base of her head open," his voice cracked at the memory. It shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened.

"I convinced her to hitch with me. We were so close to the facility, I thought..but something happened. She was terrified and jumped from the truck. I didn't understand. There were dogs she tried to save me but they all fell into the lake," he mumbled.

Scott looks at them over his shoulder for a second trying to put the pieces together himself. "Do you know her?"

"I don't have all the pieces yet. I know her but I'm not sure how."

Storm presses her lips into a thin line, "The Professor will be able to help."

"So this is the woman that's been haunting your dreams lately," Professor X says fondly next to Wolverine.

Logan watches the shadows playing on the white curtain that stands between him and Angelina. His heavy heart and raw nerves tell him yes though there's only one image of her specifically that flashes in his mind over and over twisting his insides out.

"I do, but I'm not able to put all the pieces together. She said my name." He shrugs watching the tattered black tank fall to the floor.

He could see Scott exchange a look with Storm from his peripheral vision. "Are you sure that she didn't just read the dog tags?" Ororo asks kindness in her voice.

"She is beautiful…" Scott shoves his hands in his pockets treading as lightly as possible. "Maybe you just wanted to know her. You know, damsel in distress."

Wolverine's anger boils, "It's not dreamed up! The suffocating pain and guilt that I feel when I look at her is not imagined! Seeing her blood pool in the snow the gunshot echoing through the forest is embedded in my mind, wanting to vomit because there's nothing I can do to save her…she sacrificed herself to save me today!"

***

The skin now completely bare Jean begins her examination, there's a gash along her hairline and bumps along her skull. From Logan's description, it was a bad drop. The gash will require stitches. Her fingers gently probe the head when her index finger slides into something wet. A hole.

"What happened?" Jean mumbles trying to separate the hair.

"Oh God," she says out loud the hole perfectly symmetrical.

"Jean what is wrong?" She hears the Professor ask from the other side of the curtain.

How does she explain this? Her mind immediately begins running with various answers as to why this would be, but nothing seems rational enough. Nothing seems ethical. It's not the only hole.

_They drilled into her skull._

"Oh my God," she whispers barely coherent.

Her eyes drift from the wounds on her face to the bruises in the shape of a hand around her throat from Sabretooth to her shoulders. The bruises are a few days older than the others but still bare the history of violence. Her upper left arm revealed a makeshift stitching she must have done herself. The four inch cut wound along her arm puckering in anger. Her lower arms were the void of her skin tone only carrying varying degrees of healing and fresh bruising. It was her wrists that caught her breath. The wounds on her wrists mirrored those on her ankles.

She fought so hard restraints dug into her flesh marring them for the rest of her life. They were deep and significant, almost down to the bone in some areas around the wrists. But they were beginning to heal having been bandaged and now scabbed. She tried to take care of herself which brought Jean's attention to the more serious matter. Her eyes rested on he blood stained bandage on the front of the woman's hip bone staring at Jean beckoning to be looked at. Seeing the other wounds and what they implied, this one was the wound she dreaded looking at the most. What it would mean, what it indicated she came from before Logan found her.

Jean took a steady breath lifting the gauze.

"Oh my God," she cried again.

She was carved into. Desperately wanting to help her, to find everything she could to heal her, afraid that there might be something worse her fingers trail lightly down her abdomen. If they could be barbaric enough to do this, what else was there? There's a sudden flash of movement. Jean tries to step away, to defend herself, but the woman's actions are too quick and swift for her to counter. In one fluid motion, she takes Jean as a shield a hypodermic needle filled with air pointed at her jugular vein. In the woman's haste the metal island with utensils toppled over scattering medical tools across the floor. Before Jean can begin negotiating or trying to calm the terrorized woman the x-men breach the curtain Scott's eyes wild at the sight of her in danger, wanting to protect her.

***

AJ pulls the female closer to her body sensing others in the room. Her vision has eluded her for the moment all that lies before her is a black abyss. But the scents are familiar enough, sterile ammonia and cold metal tables. The scattering surgical equipment across tile floor blossom doubts in her mind whether she escaped or not.

_ Not now!_

The muscles in her legs began quaking beneath her. This was not the time! The human shield that she acquired wasn't familiar to her. She's definitely not one of the doctors that have worked on her before. Exhausted, she tried to maintain the wall she used to keep her ability in check but she wasn't wearing much leaving skin to skin contact. The woman was scared but not terrified. She was concerned for AJ. This wasn't normal.

AJ winces taking steps back her other heightened senses taking over, there's a solid inanimate object behind her…a wall.

"Stop where you are," she orders pressing the needle closer to the woman's neck.

"Put the needle down before you do something that you'll regret. You're weak right now and not in control of your muscles," a male voice says.

Angelina leans against the wall for support keeping a firm grip on the woman before her.

"It only requires two pounds of pressure to break human skin. I have enough control for that so I would say that I'm faring well so far."

AJ focuses her hearing. The woman is becoming more frightened her breathing labored. She refused to feel guilty about it. After all they had done to her, using them as leverage was called for. Angelina wouldn't hurt the woman unless she tried to hurt her. Something wasn't right, by now they would have made their move. What were they waiting for?

"You can't see." Wolverine's voice pipes in.

Wolverine? He was here? He didn't sound strained. There was no threat to him. What was going on?

"But I'm not helpless. There are five of you in here not including her. One other woman standing at five eleven weighing 127 pounds, one man in a wheel chair, one man standing at five ten weighing around one eighty, another who is different weighing around three fifty, then there's Wolverine."

***

Logan scans the room-taking inventory, she's right. Her senses are acute for someone with the disadvantage. He can smell her fear waking in this unfamiliar place. It's cold and sterile…like the lab. _She's afraid that she didn't make it. _

"We will not harm you. You are at Xavier's school for the gifted." Xavier tries.

Her blue eyes disappear behind dark thick lashes her confusion setting in.

"We brought you here upon Wolverine's request for medical attention." Her full lips part but nothing comes out at first, trying to organize her thoughts. She suddenly releases Jean tossing the syringe as her body slides down the wall defeated.

"I didn't make it." She whispers pulling her legs up to her chest.

The only one who understands what she means, being the only person she knows and desperately wanting to make it right Logan kneels down before her gently cupping his hand on the back of her tender head.

"You made it. You escaped."

Her blue eyes search his as if she can see. Confusion winning she scoots her body away across the floor.

"This isn't real. You're just in my head, playing another game... running simulations." She whispers.

***

Xavier's heart breaks at the sight. She's so confused and terrified that she is back at that hell where she risked so much to escape from. They actually played around with her brain trying to break her. He focuses his mind trying to break into hers but it's like a brick wall. There is no break, no weakness.

"I won't say anything because this isn't real."

***

Logan reaches out to touch her but hesitates her knuckles turning white as they hold her legs against her body. Behind his back, concerned glances are shared. The last thing Logan wants to do is let the Professor try to breach her mind right now to calm her down. He wasn't keen on the idea of drugs, both seemed like a violation at the moment.

"This is real AJ. You made it. After you fell I went looking for you. Then we brought you here for medical attention. You escaped."

Those stunning blue eyes flash wanting to believe but not able.

"No."

Charles edges closer, trying to pry into her mind.

"You fell and Wolverine rescued you. Then there was an accident and a very large man…do you remember," Xavier asks his voice calm and level. It was a blessing to have someone who could maintain their temper when Logan was struggling.

The dark hair falls on her face her chin resting on her knees exhaustion flowing through the room like a valve had been released in the atmosphere seeping into their pores.

"Not real. I lost consciousness. I failed."


	7. Chapter 7

The copper taste lined her tongue threatening to ignite the gag reflex. It wasn't unusual for her to taste blood in her mouth. She wasn't what you would call a cooperative patient. It was never her style which in itself made her a hazard to the program. After all their methodic planning, brutal efforts, and fierce determination they hadn't managed to stamp out her will. Having a mind of your own, let alone will, was forbidden. It's why the doctors were hired, to ensure there would be no will of their own. Something went wrong in their design and planning for 333 alias AJ.

As much as she frustrated and even pissed them off, it wasn't nearly equal to their intrigue with her. Not that little itty bit of her that struggled to survive in an environment that's sole purpose was to snuff it out, but in her body. Her physiology and brain were their concern. Aside from the light she fought to maintain that gave her hope for a different life, she had unique abilities that they couldn't replicate. They particularly appreciated her ability as an empath. She could influence people's emotions and even actions at will. They referred to her as a pusher. This alone frightened them and strived for years to combat her ability. Escape would have been easy if they had managed to fail at finding someone that could resist. A man that spent her entire existence building a resistance to her slowly injecting him with a poisonous compound for humans that cost the lives of those like her. The Others as they were called.

They couldn't be categorized into any defined group that normal society recognized. They were neither human nor mutant. They had been changed so much that they had become a mutant to the mutants and humans alike. Their numbers were few and ever dwindling with their methods of training and evolving them. It was volatile and at times terminal.

It was as if someone were flashing a large overhead medical lamp on and off rapidly leaving AJ's surroundings a blur. What were they trying to do give her an epileptic seizure? What use to them would that be?

"333," the voice barked on the verge of losing control. He was always close to snapping these days when forced to work with her. Annoying the hell out of those who decided your fate was a talent right? And they've always said The Others shouldn't waste their talent.

"I've ordered you to push him," his voice was strained now standing next to her.

This was the last thing she wanted to do. She couldn't fallow this order. Instead she focused on him trying to break through the barrier he had built against her. This wasn't going to be easy but there had to be a way. She thought about what she wanted the tyrant to do she'd settle for him turning around but it wasn't working and her head was beginning to hurt from the force of it.

Maybe another tactic. Perhaps something slightly more aggressive.

"You fucking sack of meat," he yelled gripping his head.

A heavy lidded man with a face the shape of a rectangle block narrowed his eyes the corner of his mouth curling up in pleasure punching a black button he fondly referred to as the bitch switch. As in teaching the bitch a lesson, a lesson reserved for her alone.

Volts of electricity flowed through the holes in her skull to the rods placed there forcing her to the ground with a loud thud. Muscles contracted of their own will in response, her body folding up on itself in agony. Her teeth slammed together with such force she expected some of them to be cracked when this was over, the muscles in her neck and jaw strained.

"There's nothing you can do," he spoke loudly, his voice booming off the walls in the empty grey room.

They had learned quickly that leaving any furniture in the room of any kind or item even a paperclip was deadly to them. She was done being their puppet. She searched the room, her head arching back at a painful angle the electricity finally ending to stare up at the man in the heavily sealed room. They had lined it with layers of animantium in hopes she couldn't penetrate it with her thoughts pushing the controller to kill themselves or better yet her Master. He merely sneered at her through the protective room, payback was going to be hell an none too swift for him.

333's limbs twitched their final submission to the torture, her body not in her control. The Master tilted his head down at her satisfied that she couldn't fight.

"Do your purpose, push him." His orders fell on unwilling ears.

Anger and frustration fueling his body, The Master drew his leg up then plummeted the heel of his black boots in her face the crushing of cartilage and bone echoing in her head, over and over until his rage subsided. Stretching his neck, tugging on his shirt The Master returned to the window looking down on the room where the participants stood twelve feet below in another room.

"Your efforts at humanity are wasted," he began. "You are nothing, a number, a sack of meat to mold into our design. Into my design. Her death is on your hands despite your error in character." His voice was icy. 333 who called herself AJ tried to move her legs, her arms but they simply twitched her face bleeding upon the floor.

He nodded to 834 participant, the male counterpart in the simulation. The screams of the woman in the room with him pierced the walls tearing 333's heart to pieces.

The room slid in her vision. Every time she focused on an object or person they slid out of view melting into darkness until they formed a face.

Wolverine.

Her mind raced, they had found one another again. They were in Canada. Why was she recalling the past? The Facility? Why couldn't she awake?

Then something painfully familiar assaulted her senses, alcohol, bleach and other disinfectants. All adding up to one frightening memory, The Master.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's me. Remember? Wolverine."

She blinked eyes coming back from wherever they had been so filled with pain and emotion. The sapphire was fading from her eyes slowly looking in the direction of the Professor though she could not see. It was uncanny how keen her senses were.

"They are my memories," she croaked. "Not yours."

Tears stung the corner of her eyes warning Xavier not to play in her mind. Logan could smell the fear building inside her again, her heart racing with effort to keep everyone out.

He presses her palm to his face wanting to reassure her that everything was safe. He wanted to comfort her and make her understand but it seemed far fetch to expect right now. And who could blame her? His eyes drift slightly taking her in huddled against the wall shaking. The color was returning to her skin but it was still cold to the touch. The china doll appearance made the wounds look angry much like he was. He didn't want her to feel that the world is bitter and cold. No one should feel like letting go.

"Just touch, you'll know it's me," he says gently worried that bringing her here has hurt her more than anything. The color in her eyes seemed brighter leaning towards ice tones, brimming with salted tears yet shed. They drop hiding behind a veil of thick dark lashes her mind working out what was going on. Whether she could trust him.

"I'm real," he wipes a single tear from her cheek with his calloused thumb.

Her hand was hesitant to move from where he placed it. Afraid that he'd vanish. Her brilliant blue eyes fallow his hand on her cheek tears welling like two pools of water.

"There was a man." She whispers her fingers lightly trailing down his cheekbone.

"Yes." Angel draws her hand away gripping onto the cabinet next to her.

"You were supposed to run." Logan fights back the emotions on the brink of cracking in his voice stripping from his shirt to wrap around her partially naked body. Responsibility isn't the only emotion turning inside him. It's something much deeper than that. As if she was the other half of him. He touched her hands forgetting that she couldn't see the action forcing her to jump.

"It's ok," he whispers against her forehead placing her hands on his arms so that her fingers can let her know that it's him.

"Angel!" Wolverine exclaims her hands falling to the floor. "She's passed out."

The Professor says to his distraught friend. Jean wipes the tears from her beautiful face kneeling next to the new woman tucking AJ's hair behind her tiny ears so they could see her face. It was oddly calm despite her condition.

"Professor there are holes in her head," she says softly. Logan gathers AJ gingerly into his lap watching Jean separate the hair on her head revealing more than the one he had happened upon. How could anyone treat another human, mutant or otherwise, with such indifference?

"Who ever they were…drilled into her skull," the grotesqueness of the act thick in her voice. Standing with AJ in his arms was easy, she was too thin. Why hadn't he provided more food? Scott rights the metallic tray and instruments used for the exams, the confusion was working its way onto his face despite the protective glasses he wore. Anyone could read him.

"Why would they do that," he finally asks tossing back the white sheet that had been covering Angelina giving Wolverine the room he needed to lay her down. Wolverine silently wondered if AJ had passed out from exhaustion or if the Professor had a hand in it. Either way, it was needed. She needed to remain calm long enough to be treated.

Xavier exchanges glances with Wolverine fully aware on some of the reason behind the arcane act. "It could be used for medical purposes. They drill several holes through the skull and insert rods providing an electrical currant to control seizures for patients with epilepsy."

Storm gave a wry laugh, "Look at her Professor. Does it look like anyone was trying to help her?"

The room became silent watching Wolverine tenderly lay her down on the exam table. He adjusted the white sheet on her hiding majority of the painful history. Hank reached out smoothing her hair from her face bringing a small smile to Logan's weary face. Seems that her charms aren't lost on everyone.

"Logan give Jean and I the opportunity to perform our exams," he said squeezing the mans shoulder. "I promise she's in good hands."

***

Jean draws back the curtain revealing Logan's snow white Angelina lying on the bitter cold steel table now in a black tank top and black boyshorts, her dark hair a halo around her tiny head. The wounds on her face, neck, arms and legs properly cared for and bandaged. There were so many. The tiny shorts she wore were pulled at an unnatural angle from her hips a gauze pad resting where the shorts should have been.

Hank rubbed his eyes leaving Jean to begin.

"From what we could tell," she gestures to Hank. "She's suffering from a multitude of problems. But nothing life threatening."

The concern on Hank's face extended to his eyes. The typically calm demeanor fractured. Looking for a prop to help him get through what had to be said the good doctor turned to the medical file that was quickly accumulating on the young woman known as AJ. His eye contact was brief and scattered always being drawn back to the newcomer.

"She's about twenty-four and has had a very trying existence," he began. "Would you like me to start at the beginning or where you found her Logan?"

"What's going on right now."

"Very well," he said voice solemn.

He placed a series of charts out on the wall for them to look at.

"I believe that everything she is suffering from at the moment is recent. She has a concussion but from what I understand this isn't unexpected. The hits she took alone that first day was enough," he offered soothingly watching Logan's tense face.

"There was a significant wound at the base of her skull that gave way to hairline fractures. We've cleaned the wound and applied stitches. This same procedure was required for the cut along her brow, neck, wrists and legs. She had a cut that required a few stitches on her head from the crash. She is also suffering from hypothermia and malnutrition. I don't think that she has eaten in weeks. She also has a concussion from the fight she had with Sabretooth." Jean explains.

"And lord knows what else she is suffering from. We haven't performed a blood test yet, we had to get the topical problems stable first. She has older cuts, scratches and bruises. I cleaned the cuts on her shoulders, wrists, back, abdomen, legs and ankles. I don't know what happened to her but I can't blame her for hitching with you."

Rage builds in Wolverine's heart like a wildfire. Some of the questions he wanted answers to were difficult to ask.

"Under normal circumstances if we had been brought a woman in this condition with these marks we would perform an exam to determine if she had been sexually assaulted but this particular young woman has been with Logan for so long that it would produce no results," Hank finally said. Logan takes a seat in the room as do the others. His mind whirling from the events

"The holes in her head," Ororo asks.

Jean smoothes her skirt a nervous habit Wolverine has picked up on that she has. She doesn't want to answer these questions. No one does.

"They um…" she trailed off.

Hank squares his shoulders taking the reigns, "Yes, electrocution can be used for good in patients with certain medical conditions but they are in a controlled scale. Low electrical current is beneficial, but I do not believe nor fool myself that this was the case for young AJ. She was tortured. There are marks around the openings that don't belong to a humane setting. The halo marks and welts from a beating. Then there are the razor cuts, but the holes on her head are worse. There's scar tissue meaning that they would let the wounds begin to heal then shove an object through them starting a painful process over again."

Scott rubs his wife's back in comfort. "Do you think they were using it as a method to extract information?"

"Well, she didn't give the right answers. There are singed marks. Wolverine, she has been beaten, electrocuted, cut up, carved, branded…and I'm sure that it's far worse than that." Jean swallows hard enough for everyone to hear. She shies her eyes away from Wolverine to let them rest on the gauze pad lying on Angelina.

"They…they carved into her so…terribly." She whispers.

All of his strength concentrated, Logan approaches AJ's still body. The black underwear sits below her hip bones where a six by six gauze pad sits. On her side he can now see marks from fingernails being dug into her flesh. He lifts the pad to find the wound staring back at him. It gapes with the missing flesh where the remaining skin couldn't be sewn together the valley of absent skin too great. She was carved.

"Oh dear God." Storm gasps over his shoulder. He sits there in muted horror noting the marks and bruising. Torture.

Logan takes her hand in his holding it to his stomach as she lies still on the table unaware of their eyes replacing the bandage. Cyclops holds onto Jean tightly knowing what he would do if someone ever did this to someone he cared for. What lengths he would go to for revenge. No one should be treated this way. Jean turns around in his arms wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Wolverine's solemn face settles on AJ's face tenderly smoothing her hair in a loving act. A small groan escapes her lips when Ororo tapes the bandage triggering terrifying memories.

"You're safe now." Storm whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

There was no light, only an abyss. And because of her ability to push people with her mind no contact with the outside of her cell was allowed. But this didn't hamper her hearing. No, their methodical planning couldn't protect them against her ever heightening hearing. Everyday it became more acute, something she didn't share with them.

She lay where they tossed her, the cold of the anamantium floor eating through her cheek. The cold was a blessing tonight, it would keep the swelling down on the bruises. 333 closed her eyes ignoring the pin prick sensation on her newly shaved head. It was always a clue that something was going to be happening whenever they shaved the Other's heads. The hair was kept short, barely there to begin with but when it was completely bare it meant something was coming.

Her wrists were bleeding from being bound to the ceiling, hanging, her weight bending the wrists and hands at an unnatural angle.

333 let her breath out slowly making note that her ribs were almost healed and listened. She focused past the screams in the night from guards taking liberties with some of the weaker Others. Ones that were bound to participate in the Harvest against their will. Beyond that she found the voice of her Keeper and a subordinate.

Fear was creeping into the subordinate's voice.

"I want you to bring in 834 for tomorrow's demonstration. We have the new arrival coming and need to ensure that 333 is prepared."

The soldier for hire cleared his tightening throat. "You want 834 released on her? His destructive nature might prove dangerous to the plans already set in motion for 333 and this new subject known as Wolverine."

The sound of flesh meeting flesh was a distinct sound making 333 hone her hearing even more. Rumors were being spread through the labs that this Wolverine subject had been taken from another facility. Stolen.

"Don't question me," the Keeper ordered. "I am fully aware of what is coming. I am the one who arranged it, but 333 must learn that someone must pay for the little things."

333's stomach twisted uncontrollably at the statement. Little things? He was no more than a man (even that was too good for him) considered the rape, brutal beating that resulted in a long drawn out death of Dr. Angelina Johnson at the hand of 834 under his orders insignificant. His blatant disregard for life fueled the fire that was growing inside of her to escape.

The doctor's death was on her hands after all. She shoved back the emotions welling inside her recalling the sounds of the woman screaming at the hands of 834. The orders were a direct result of the doctor attempting, and failing, to free 333 from the concrete world of blood and death that she has only known. The poor woman sacrificed her life unapologetically believing that 333 was different from those around her.

"I will break her," the Keeper said finally. There was a hint of pride and anticipation in his gravely voice.

Not before she killed him. 333 sat up in her cell narrowed her eyes at the wrists that were weak from the strain. Knowing what demonstration was coming, She ripped the sleeves off of the sweater using the fabric to strengthen them, tying off the ends with her teeth. When it came to 834, there was no room for error or weakness. She closed her eyes breathing deeply in a steady rhythm recounting her last one on one encounter with the giant, it hadn't gone so well for her thanks to the meddling of electrodes. The memory faded as she breathed. The thing she treasured most in life would never be taken away. She could feel and that was her motivation.

Never again would she allow this to happen. She was alive. 333 waited squared shouldered, spine straight, chin high unwilling to surrender. 333 was going to finish this, she was going to sacrifice all to end this. The door opened in slow motion. 333 was not a slave nor was she going to be taken alive by 834 again.

This was only the beginning.

His shoulders were so broad that they barely fit through the door and he had to duck his head to fit into her small cell. Skin darker than hers rippled over muscles that contracted in anticipation. 834 was the perfect specimen of muscle. It's all he was comprised of, there was very little between his ears. His arms were almost the size of one of the Jeep's batteries on the facility lot. Where he excelled in strength, he lack in finesse. At times, being the strongest wasn't the key. Sometimes, you couldn't muscle your way through a fight, you had to use your agility and finesse your way through it.

333 arched her brow at him as a smirk spread across his thick face. His confidence, heightened aggression genetic trait, and bulk would be his downfall.

His heavy fingers flexed, the genetic trait that belonged to him thickened his natural nails making them his weapon. They were longer and came to a point, stained red from 834's day. The door began closing behind him to seal them to their fate. 333 focused her mind on the guard outside the door twisting his weak mind until he flings his baton inside the cell just as the door is sealed. Without looking, she caught the weapon in her hand taking a slow deep breath, ready for his move.

333 quickly calculated the moves available in the space, adding the math. His right hand reached for her with surprising speed. Never one to underestimate, she blocked him with her left arm using the baton in her right as an extension of herself. She used his height only having to lower her body a fraction swing the full length of the baton across his abdomen using the momentum her body carried twisting under his extended right arm. Using the palm of her left hand she stood by his side angled up hitting him squarely in the jaw knocking the giant off his balance.

She turned to him while he regained himself, waiting patiently. The plan was in place, the trick was waiting for him to use his nails on her then she could kill him so throughly that there would be no hope of him coming back. But he had to be aggravated enough. The hits wouldn't hurt someone of his genetics and girth though it certainly pushed his buttons.

He came back at 333 this time with both hands, she simply arched backwards using the agility that came with her own genetics leaving him to grasp air. Continuing the motion she arched, hands on the floor brining her legs around with the centrifugal force kicking him under the chin. In one fluid motion she completed a full circle returning to her stance.

His face began to betray him.

Claws came at her, 333 spun feeling the sting of them removing her flesh but it was worth the price. She brought the baton up using his nails to score the metal. She dropped to her knees keeping the

priceless weapon under her body, guarding it while the right claw came down slicing through the skin on her thighs. It was worth the price. Blood flowed freely from the wounds on her side and legs but she didn't care. The left claw attempted to make twin actions upon her body but 333 spun on her knees holding the baton out using his sharp nails to make the final score on the weapon effectively cutting it in half. She smiled at what was left behind. Two of her own sharp points.

She quickly spun the weapon in her hand so it rested against her forearm and sliced along 834's abdomen drawing blood. He doubled over in pain reaching blindingly down for her head but she was too quick. 333 ran at the wall gripping the weapons in her hands, used the concrete cell to flip off of, arching her back executing a perfect flip landing behind him. She pivoted on her heel slicing through his back. She took the other half of the baton and ran it through the side of his neck arterial spray fallowing a curve along the wall next to her.

There was no desire to use her mind to force 834 to do her will. She wanted to do this by hand. Carefully she walked around the man standing like a pillar in the room his hands clutching his neck. The Others were killers, it was their design. But it wasn't something she herself enjoyed or took pride in. This time it was necessary. To ensure that there was no possible way to retrieve him from death, this had to be an absolute kill. Organs could be fixed or replaced, blood can be substituted.

His eyes were wide with surprise. She could hear Doctor Angelina Johnson's screams in her head still, the woman's fear and pain still etched into her being as it flowed from her in her final moments. Feel every wound as if they were her own. There was no regret, no room for it. He wouldn't do this to another. He had gone on for too long doing the Keeper's bidding and let free to satisfy his morbid curiosities. No more.

She took one half of the baton dripping with scarlet tears and rammed it into his chest. His scream didn't reach her ears. The thickness of his muscles made the stab too short to be as effective as she desired but that wasn't a problem at the moment. 333 secured the last remaining half of the baton in her left hand and swiped it with such a force across the front of his throat it quieted his screams.

834 went to his knees with a painful crack, his face becoming pale.

The slice along his abdomen had been a full thickness laceration spilling his intestines on the floor. She tried to ignore it. The best she could do for him now was kill him. Who would want to come back from this? Performing a roundhouse kick, she sent the broken baton embedded in his chest completely through his heart. It stopped its frantic beating, finally at peace. 333 walked forward gripped his head in her hands and twisted.

It was done now. They couldn't bring him back.

333 sat along the wall looking at what she had done and listening to her Keeper in the security of the hall.

"It's like watching ballet when she fights with her hands," he said with some pride in his voice.

The guard in the hall with him shifted his weight nervously. He must be the one she pushed to give her his baton. 333 looked up at the camera in her room aware that they were monitoring her on the other side.

"It happened quickly," the guard remarked.

"She is the creator of this fighting technique. Fifteen years ago she found a flaw in our mathematics for fighting and refined it. Our kill rate has gone up eighty percent thanks to her efficiency. And no one does it as well as that sack of meat," he continued on monotone.

There was a familiar clicking sound, a hand gun's hammer being cocked.

"Besides, it would have lasted longer if you hadn't failed to resist her," and he pulled the trigger.

She could hear him run his palms over his slick clothing, "We really must pressure R&D for those helmets."

They were attempting to discover a way to block her thoughts from those vulnerable around her. She closed her eyes controlling her breathing.

This is only the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

She awoke with a start, her body jerking off of the bed. He wanted to reach out to comfort her but at the same time didn't want to startle her.

"You still can't see," Wolverine blurts out his arms crossed over his chest to keep from taking her in his arms to and assuring her that everything was going to be ok. She tries to shake her head but falls short. AJ's eyes searched the room in a feeble attempt to make them work. The knock to her head did a number on her. But Hank firmly believed the blindness wasn't forever.

"No," she whispered shame in her voice. How could she view it as a weakness? It wasn't her doing and she had no control over it. She has been asleep all night tortured by her memories that he could not protect her from. It killed him to watch her helplessly through the night.

"But it's getting better," she said.

AJ's fingers trailed over the fabric on the bed memorizing the feel, her eyes were distant again...gone to a place he couldn't fallow. The delicate fingers twine in the fabric of the sheets in her hand letting her nails drag against the mattress as if it were the first time she had experienced it. The thought that this could possibly be the first time she has ever had a bed breaks his heart even more.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks the mattress shifting with the presence of his weight on it.

How could he leave her alone after everything they had been through the past week? His hand encases hers trying to twine his fingers with hers rather than the sheet. Subtle changes occur in her face. Changes someone else might not have noticed but Logan couldn't help but see, he had memorized the lines and curves of her face so completely that he knew it better than his own.

There was a hint of concern and acknowledgment that was lacking before his touch.

"You know," She struggles to say forcing her eyes tighter uncomfortable with the idea of anyone knowing what she had been through.

"Yes."

Angel's hand goes limp in his, the lines that were forming near her eyes from the pain vanished as the sedatives carry her away. Logan's eyes travel down her bruised arms to the thick bandages encasing her wrist his anger still fresh. Tied down, tortured…

"Did I hear our visitor's voice," Ororo asks quietly entering the room with Jean and Remy.

His eyes stay on Angelina's tiny fingers that are lying next to his, fumbling with the tips to satisfy his need to touch her.

"Yes"

Storm glances at Jean from the corner of her eye seeing the same concern on her friend's face. Logan has never reacted this way with anyone. He has stayed at her bedside all night his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his jaw set. Just watching her. His fingers make their way to rest just under the tip of Angel's fingers his eyes dark. You don't have to be psychic or telepathic to know that Wolverine is ready to explode with rage.

"Does she remember anything," Jean asks.

Ororo's hand rests on his shoulder in a compassionate act standing at his side for strength.

"She didn't say anything really except wanting to know if we were aware what happened to her," Logan curls his index finger around her pinky memorizing the lines that encircle her knuckles.

It's so fragile sitting his hand. His mind goes back to the image of her in the cab of his truck smiling at him as he laughs, her bright blue eyes shinning despite the pain. She's a fighter. She can make it through this.

"What else have you managed to discover? Did you find anything out from her blood work," His voice betraying him with a hoarse tone that is not his style. He was the strong one. Wolverine wasn't supposed to fracture like this. His peripheral vision caught the unease that Jean was feeling shifting in her spot.

"I believe that she was tortured for quite some time. Years in fact." Being hit by a car couldn't compare to the pain and darkness that was rushing over him like a tidal wave. Shock.

"What?"

Jean pulls up the chair to the bed her eyes only glancing at AJ lying helpless in the bed.

"I can't tell you who. But there are scars that have been there for years. "

Wolverine straightens his back trying to square his shoulders but the weight of the situation makes it difficult. Her eyes catch his thumb lightly caressing her finger tip.

"What else Jean," Ororo asks finally when Logan can't bring himself to.

Jean turns her head to AJ's pale body.

"The torture having to do with her skull was severe. She had scar tissue and the skin was discolored. Singed in fact and some jagged markings. I think someone ripped the electrodes out of her skull. We haven't done the blood work yet. She becomes violent whenever we try."

Ororo squeezed his shoulder in support.

"She has suffered much, no" Remy states stepping around the opposite side of the bed looking down at the woman bathed in a halo of dark curls. He reaches out gently brushing away a piece of stray hair.

"She is strong Logan. She will make it."

***

Jean rests a palm on the shoulder of the Professor both standing outside the door way of their patient. Two days have passed without change in her condition. It wasn't a promising sign.

"How did you manage to get Logan to leave her side," she asks still in the midst of the blurred images that seeped through the steel walls to the hall.

"I promised that I would keep a close watch on our young AJ."

Xavier's hand tightened on the arm of the wheel chair the scream radiating in her mind seeping like smoke from under a door jam to them.

"Do you hear her Professor?"

He nods swallowing the lump of fear hard in his throat.

"There's a wall there that she's trying desperately to maintain…I'm afraid that all that effort is making it too difficult for her to recover,"Jean takes a step closer with the sudden deafening silence. "She's trying to protect us."

"Is there anything that you can do to silence these nightmares for her?" Jean asks over her shoulder.

The Professor closes his eyes slowly shaking his head no.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello AJ," Xavier's voice was as calm as it had been the day he recruited Logan, his eyes placid and smile friendly.

Logan leaned against the wall arms crossed over his chest watching her reaction to the invitation that was going to be handed to her. He needed her to accept it, not only to find the answers to his own history that had gone AWOL on him, but because she was his responsibility now. He'd fallow her anywhere but here she was safe, here she could grow in an environment that was nurturing. One where the people certainly wouldn't spend their time torturing her. They could help her.

Eyesight returned to normal by the time she awoke which was a miracle in itself. Now he had the feeling that those large almond shaped eyes were calculating those in the room and an attack strategy if it came to it.

"Hi," she said softly.

"You're safe here," The Professor claimed.

An unconvinced grin spread across her healing face. It must have hurt, the skin bunching up in the corner of her swollen eye but she didn't let it show. So much effort was exerted on her part to remain strong, and it was unnecessary because she was. No one could ever question that fact. AJ tilted her head slightly looking at all of them.

"Thank you for brining me here," she began swinging her legs over the edge of the medical bed.

Tiny specks of blood seeped through the stark white bandages on her thighs igniting the protective side once again, his jaw clenching to a painful degree. She was running, they wouldn't blame her. Seeing how she came in and how they found her. Aware that everyone of them knew her current condition. Wolverine took a deep breath begging in his mind that she be convinced.

Her eyes drifted to him taking in his body language. It was as if she could read him. There was so much that needed to be said but couldn't with the audience they were holding.

"And for the medical treatment you've provided," her voice was kind and gentle. AJ stood never feeling uncomfortable that she only had a pair of tiny black boyshorts and a tank top. Or that she was covered head to toe in bandages.

"But I have no form of payment so I'll be on my way," she glanced around the room for something before scratching her head. She turned to Logan looking a bit sheepish.

"If you could point me in the direction of the clothes I came in," she said with a half smile.

That was a smile he could live with seeing everyday of his life. Logan pushed off the wall placing his hand tenderly on her shoulder bending a bit at the hip as he had done with her in the snow the first day they found each other in Canada to look in her eyes. She widened her eyes a little as if to ask, "Well?"

"AJ," he chuckled. "Those clothes can't be worn. They were completely destroyed when my friends showed up to retrieve us. I'm sorry but they are gone."

Those full lips pressed into a thin line weighing her options. Was she actually contemplating leaving the school dressed like that? She wouldn't survive in the cold with such little protection. Xavier came closer the smile wider on his face a twinkle in his eye.

"I understand your apprehension AJ but you are welcomed here," he said playfully.

Wolverine and all the others in the room with the exception of Jean were lost. Remy shrugged looking to Jean who pointed at her temple. When Logan first arrived the good Professor used his mind to talk to him, to show him that he wasn't alone anymore. Odds were he used the same method on everyone he brought here but with AJ it was different. She talked back to him in her own head unafraid.

Angelina looked apologetically at Logan, "I cannot stay. If what you all believe is genuine about this place it is a noble cause and I certainly don't belong. I would bring trouble down upon you in a way that you couldn't imagine and neither you or the children deserve that."

She slipped a pair of black flat slippers on her feet heading for the door to the hall. He thought about carrying her off until she would listen, but that felt too aggressive. Logan reached out taking her hand wanting to plead their case. He knew in his bones that this was the place for her. Blue eyes searched his wanting them to understand but unable.

"You will all be killed if I stay," she said flatly. "There is no distinction."

Before the words could come out of his mouth, Remy spoke a little more loudly than anticipated and he bowed his head in apology.

"Trust me Cher," he motioned to Jean, Logan, Scott, Ororo and Xavier. "We are more than capable of protecting the children, ourselves, and you."

She shook her head, wavy tendrils cascaded over her shoulders. There was such a burden on her shoulders. The woman stood there freezing, battered and stitched yet all she could think about was keeping them safe. It was a sign of her character that she could go through something like this and still have a heart that was so large.

"No," she said squeezing his hand. "I would be would be the death of you all."

Storm stepped forward a bundle of clothes outstretched for Angel. This simple act fractured something in the woman of his dreams. It was small like a scratch but her eyes softened and Logan could feel the slightest mixture of bewilderment, grief, pain, gratitude unlike anything he's ever felt in his life seep into him.

It was her. He looked down at her staring at the clothes afraid to take them. He was feeling what she was feeling. The kindness that was being shown to Angelina was one that she had never experienced in her entire life. There had never been kindness. At some point she became aware of what she was doing and twisted her hand from his leaving him in astonishment at her gift and in sorrow for the kind of life she must have had.

Ororo smiled putting the items of clothing against AJ's chest, "They are yours. I have no use for them."

The others in the room didn't need to be touching her to know that this was something dear to her. Angel clutched the clothing to her chest like a priceless gem.

"I," she stammered looking down at the jeans, the white t-shirt and black sweater. "I don't deserve this."

Jean smiled walking forward with a pair of tall lace up boots and socks.

"You do, and that's the end of it." She put the shoes on the floor in front of the newcomer. "I got them off of one of the teenagers here who wanted to donate."

AJ parted her lips but couldn't think of the words to say all completely lost. Logan glided her hair along his index finger noting the silkiness of it before securing it behind her tiny ear. There were tears welling in her eyes but refusing to be shed.

"Why don't we leave her to dress? Logan, if you wouldn't mind staying behind in the hall, perhaps you could bring her to my office when she's done," The Professor offered aware that she was uncomfortable with all the attention. The gratefulness was written all over Wolverine's face for understanding.

"Thank you," she whispered as the group left.


	12. Chapter 12

Through the window in the hall Logan watched the light flicker along the crack at the edge of the curtain where she would walk by as she dressed. The memory of gunshots continually played on his mind fraying his nerves at times. While he slept, which he hasn't done since AJ's arrival at the school, memories tortured his mind coming in flashes. One of which was a specific image of his Angel's face. It was so pale and splattered with blood. How were they connected? Did she suffer from gaps in her memory as well? If not, why wouldn't she confess their history when they first met? There were so many questions but this wasn't the time. He rubbed the back of his neck the emotions of taking such care with someone foreign.

She emerged from the room those delicate fingers curled around the cuff of the black sweater that hung loosely on her. The white t-shirt was a v-neck and dropped down her neck a little lower than it was designed for but it revealed nothing. She was too thin still, the jeans hung a little loose on her hips. Most of the bruising was hidden as were the bandages. The true slap in the face was the discoloration around her eye. Even that seemed lighter some how.

Hank brushed past Logan, hand extended in greeting. The smile on his blue face was genuine.

"Hello," his voice was chipper. "I'm Hank."

AJ's smile was immense, breaking through the hard exterior Wolverine had spent so many years building and filling him with a warmth that he had never known. It was as though someone had turned a beautiful light on in the world and it bathed all with hope. It was like coming home. He had never had a place that he called home, always too much of a nomad and solitary being to have one. But now he did, she was his home.

"It's wonderful to meet you Hank," her voice was lush with warmth and kindness. A sparkle lit her sapphire eyes taking his hand in hers. It disappeared in Hank's grip. The moment their hands touched, the doctor's face glowed. She wasn't afraid.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said. "To be sure."

The doctor who had forgot himself released her hand reluctantly. If you could see the blue man blush, Logan was sure this would have been the time. AJ laced her fingers before her radiating patience.

"I was hoping to draw some blood from you before The Professor began the tour," The calm fractured slightly. The sparkle in her eyes dimming only a fraction before returning. She didn't want him to. Hank must have recognized it too, he shifted a little where he stood.

"I give you my word that its only to aid in your recovery and to ensure we don't accidentally give you something that would harm you."

Angelina looked to Logan searching him for reassurance. He took her hand, his thumb executing gentle circles in the webbing of her hand. Never wanting to betray her, he dipped down to her ear,

"Do you trust me," he asked barely loud enough for her to hear. She squeezed his hand in reply. The fact that she did trust him forced the corners of his mouth to tilt up slightly. "Just feel me, you'll know that Hank, that they all are telling the truth."

***

AJ froze her survival instinct was beginning to kick in. This wasn't always a good thing. How did he know what she could do? Was he beginning to remember? The heart could become so heavy, just when you think you can't handle more. Logan deserved not to be burdened with those memories. All the efforts taken that night were beginning to fray, not just with Logan. She could feel some of The Others inside her. Their own fears peeking. The problem with the ability AJ had was, everyone she touched, a part of them remained connected to her. It weakened, they never felt what she was going through but she remained aware of them.

Then there was the small fact of blood. Hank wanted the one thing she was afraid to give. If anyone ever got a hold of a sample, they would know her genetic tweaks not to mention her weaknesses. The doctors weren't complete fools at the Facility, every one of The Others had some sort of defect. Something that they could use to keep them in check, to ensure they relied on them. How long would it take before this group would use the knowledge against her? She had no desire to replace one prison with another.

She didn't want to let down the defenses to feel what Logan was.

"It will be okay," he whispered against her ear. "I promise."

AJ released the armor that she held inside letting the only man she knew become linked with her. As the static eased to a steady trickle, she could feel affection. For the group known as the X-men and for her. There was honesty in everything he had done with her since Canada. And she knew without a doubt that he wouldn't let them hurt her, not that they would. They loyalty he felt towards his friends was well placed.

Cutting off the connection was harder than it should have been. She held her breath focusing her mind but they kept coming. Fear for her, sorrow...AJ pushed the switch inside her making the flow reverse, forcing him to feel what she wished. Influencing him that she was okay twisting her hand from his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered touching his upper arm through his blue button up shirt protecting them both from her weaknesses.

***

Heavenly blue eyes turned to Hank, "I suppose." Her voice was worried.

AJ absently pressed the band-aid over the crook of her arm where blood was drawn, he knew that she was nervous about letting them this close to her, but she was trying to hide it. The moment the needle pierced her skin, a wave of concern hit Logan. He continued to smile encouragingly at her from behind the doctor.

"This is the main level of the school," Xavier said, the doors sliding open with ease. The metal didn't even scrape against each other. The inside was lined with shiny silver metal while the outside of the door held thick carved wood blending into the molding of the wall.

AJ smiled at Remy who held the doors for her. Her feet hit the outside and she stopped so suddenly, Wolverine slammed into her back.

"Okay Hank, I can tell you a few things that the test is going to reveal and I feel I should make known now," she said backing even further into Logan's chest.

"You could call them defects, I prefer quarks," she rambled. "But to each his own and all that."

Hank arched a brow at her truly curious.

"I'm allergic to the sun," she laughed staring at the light shinning dully through the windows. "I'm not going to burst into flames or anything as dramatic or stunning as that just you know lacking breathing and dying sort of thing. I feel like I'm babbling, am I babbling? It's not like me to babble."

Without thinking or realizing what he was doing, Wolverine maneuvered her so quickly out of the elevator and behind a large pillar into the dark nook he once hid that she caught her breath. He stood before her, hands on her hips blocking any stray rays with his bulk and height.

"What about Canada," he asked confused.

Behind him Xavier asked Ororo to check the UV index on the internet. She had been out in the sun, granted it wasn't strong.

She shrugged the action paining the carving on her hip. AJ closed her eyes for a moment trying to control it.

"As the Professor has guessed its based on UV index. I'm allergic to all UV, the sun is hazardous to me seeing as it gives off the largest amount. In Canada this time of year the snow and clouds are so thick the UV can barely penetrate. I used my alloted amount of time before damage set in to move," those eyes opened almost glowing in the dark. This time Logan's breath caught in his throat with surprise.

"I couldn't stick in one place for too long. Death by anaphylactic shock was more appealing than the alternative," she said under her breath.

Hank made a curious sound beside them through the pillar in the sun. The scientist in him peeking through. As long as she didn't become an experiment rather than AJ, it was fine.

"I will set up a series of injections for you to carry, it's dangerous to go on without them on you. Does this mean you are vitamin D deficient?"

She shifted her weight from foot to foot eyes lowered to Logan's chest. They wanted to know too much. His thumbs performed their comforting circles on her hips moving the fabric of her shirt involuntarily. When his skin met hers it was like an electric shock. The warmth was fading inside her to be replaced by flashes. In the darkness there was a lamp shining in her face. His eyes roamed as her had seeing the blood seeping beneath the metal straps that kept her tied to the table. There was so much pain. She was bleeding from her stomach, drenched and drowning in the copper smell spilling from her mouth.

"Yes," she whispered smacking her head against the mahogany wall trying to get away from Logan.

He reached down his arms wrapped around her body pulling her to him standing with his Angel as her arms wrapped around his neck. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world, one he would kill for. The warmth was coming back, her scent embedding itself in the memory of his mind filling him with a sense of purpose. He held her afraid to let go his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"You might not want to touch me, I seem to be having difficulty controlling myself lately," she whispered.

"Never," he said.

***

AJ closed her eyes soaking up the feeling of having Logan hold her again. The only affection and tenderness she has ever known has come at the hands of him. It was safe there, in his arms. His heart pounded against her ribcage his breath washing over her calming her.

Her eyes opened slowly to find the man known as Remy grinning wildly at her. It wasn't in a creepy make your skin crawl sort of way, rather in an affectionate and joyous kind of way. She smiled back at him not knowing what to do.

"It's a blessing to have you here little one," he said lovingly.

Logan set her on the hardwood floor turning to his friend. No power was needed to see the friendship between the two men. They shared a look that Angelina couldn't read due to the fact that the overprotective fool Wolverine was still standing before her with his back to her. She tapped his should clearing her throat.

"I won't vaporize, I promise."

Xavier chuckled motioning for them to come out of the darkness.

"Storm has informed me that you will be safe for a short time. I promise to keep the journey short."


	13. Chapter 13

Angelina gripped the wall falling to the side. She closed her eyes trying to discern which of The Others was in trouble. Someone was crying, grief filling her senses. The muscles in her body were beginning to weaken under the strain of her escape and lack of supplements that were given to her on a daily bases at the Facility. Granted some of them were mislabeled and were designed to keep her submissive as far as personality and powers were concerned, but there were some that kept her alive. Kept them all alive.

Hands were gently taking her covered elbows aiding her to an upright position. She could feel that it was Logan as much as she could sense all eyes upon her. What was she going to do? In the deepest parts of her brain she could hear an Other trying to call her but she was so weak and they were so far away that she couldn't decipher it.

The tour of the school was nearing its end. The grounds were lovely and lush equipped with everything one could ever want and the inside was a dream. Children ran through the halls laughing while teenagers walked close together speaking about classes and books. She noticed that not all of them appeared what society would consider "normal." There were those like Hank that were a bit more obvious in appearance but were treated none the less as equals. At the Facility where she grew, those who looked different were called First Gen's and were treated less than animals. If AJ ever believed the treatment of her was a nightmare, she would be sorely mistaken. The Others were treated with respect compared to the First Gen's. They were rarely seen and over the years had become nothing more than legend.

"Where were you just now, " Logan asks meeting her eyes.

The color of his eyes was truly astonishing, the gold flecks prominent today. Worry was beginning to make its way into his rakish features. She smiled what she hoped was a convincing smile trying to side step him but he didn't budge.

"Just taking everything in, " She said sweetly.

"I know its a lot," Jean said breaking their eye contact. Angelina was grateful, she didn't enjoy lying to the only man she trusted. His touch lightens eyes settling on the bandaged cuts and bruises. AJ smiled widely tugging on the cuffs.

"I apologize my mind seems to be scattered," she offered.

Jean's perfectly painted lips smile kindly, her eyes brighten. "I think that's understandable."

***

She pulls away with care, Logan knows she concerned with hurting his feelings by her constant retreat but he understands that she's only trying to guard him from her gift. It was frustrating and more than a little irritating, he didn't mind and wanted to be near her. The moment Angel's elbow left his palm she faltered in her stance reaching for the wall once again.

"I've had more rest than I deserve," she laughs.

Gambit's hardy laugh echoes off the walls, "We need to expand your experiences when it comes to rest Cher."

He can smell her fear the defenses dropping due to exhaustion.

"You are welcome to stay here," Professor Xavier offers. "I know that Logan would certainly feel more at ease if you did. As would we all."

Wolverine's smile was wide and foolish when she turned to him in question. He didn't do foolish, what was he thinking?

"Everything has its price what's yours?"

The Professor's distinguished face fell a little wheeling closer to her, "There is no price. All that come here are here to live in a place where they are accepted for who they are, to live without fear of persecution and to be safe."

Wolverine lightly takes her elbow gently guiding her to his chest for support, "AJ there are children here. It's all right. You're safe."

Logan's heart sinks her large almond shaped blue eyes meeting his. He can see the tears that she's fighting back. Something else was tearing at her inside, but she was unwilling to let him know what it was. He only wanted to help her.

"Just because children are here doesn't make it safe," she whispers adverting her eyes and adding, "There is no such thing." Looking into his eyes she agrees to stay for a short time.

***

"So where do you come from," Kitty asks.

AJ watches Logan take a seat at the table across from her. His eyes were dark upon her curious about the answer that was going to be given. Kitty seemed like a nice girl with a sweet smile and innocent eyes. Those soft brown eyes widened encouraging her to answer. AJ set down her glass of milk ready to start the game of running them all in circles. The last thing any of them needed right now was her past on their shoulders, especially someone so young.

"If you don't know, then I think that it's a conversation that you should be having with your Professor about biology," she winked at the young woman sitting next to her who laughed generously.

Storm smiled at the remark taking a seat beside Wolverine.

"Where did you live before Wolverine found you," Kitty asks more specifically.

Angelina glanced around the kitchen at the rich wood on the cabinets, children's finger painted pictures attached to the refrigerator and the bowls of fruit and smiles. Then there was the curious stares, including Logan's. No pressure.

"In a place not quite as nice as this," she answers lightly folding her hands in her lap to avoid showing weakness.

AJ takes her empty glass to the kitchen sink mentally grumbling about curiosity as Logan fallows.

"How did you know my name is Logan," he asks. The bite in his voice startles her.

_Shit!_

"I don't know. Lucky guess," she shrugs backing towards the door exiting the kitchen. He's not buying it. Damn her and her big mouth.

"Are you a mutant," Kitty asks.

Angelina feels uneasy shrugging, "I'm not sure what I am."

Logan opens his mouth again, she can feel what he wants. He might as well be yelling it at the top of his lungs. It's what he's desired since they met in Canada. She was unwilling to give him everything but maybe there was a way to give him enough to keep him quite for a while.

"You want to know what happened out there when you were unconscious," she asks him. He nods. AJ touches his arm letting him see all that happened, letting him feel all of the pain and fear.

Logan backs away leaving her feeling alone and untouchable. As he comes back around he reaches out to take her arm but she jerks back so suddenly that she loses her balance and falls to the floor. An indescribable pain and humiliation blanket her, almost suffocating. She never imagined that a mutant would react this way to her. She thought that they would understand, about being different. She was wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell, " Remy exclaims reaching to aid AJ.

Before he can get to her AJ scurries away from him into the wall. Apprehension gnaws at the edges of Logan's mind as to what happened between them and what happened to her. He has never met one so jumpy, it's as though she were an abused animal.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gambit says calm and comforting, kneeling down to her level. Her amazing blue eyes meet his acknowledging his attempt at calming her.

"I apologize. I just don't think that it would be wise for anyone to touch me," her voice was flat lacking the usual warmth.

Wolverine runs his hand through his thick hair watching the interaction between his friend and Angelina. In one touch he's managed to place her right back where she was when he found her in Canada. What was he thinking? There was no helping the emotions he felt nor could he hide them from her when she touched him but at that moment, they were in no way about her. How was he going to explain this?

Remy tilted his medium brown head taking in her body language leaning slightly back to give her the room she desired.

" Why is that," he asks trying to judge her emotions.

No one other than Logan knew what she could do, no one else was aware that right now, she couldn't control the gift she held. He thinned his lips wishing he had handled things differently. Regret was a bitch.

"Just trust her on that," Wolverine barks from behind which causes her eyes to drop in shame.

_You fucking bastard! Control yourself, all you're doing is making it worse! Why am I such crap at expressing myself?_

"Thank you for your concern," she tried to smile but the pain was evident. Wolverine sighed thinking how much of a bastard he was, her back was the last thing he saw when she walked out of the room.

***

AJ sucked it up, building the wall she longed for to protect her from emotion. She shouldn't have fooled herself into believing there was anything between her and Logan. It was what she wanted, designed it alone in fact. Her ability was the thing that wiped his memories of them together. She did her job well.

"AJ," Xavier's voice startled her.

She spun around ripping a stitch in her side. Not the wisest move she's ever done. Blood trickled from the wound but she forced a smile at the man whose eyes were filled with concern.

"Hello Professor Xavier," she says lightly.

The smile turns kind as if knowing her turmoil. She hoped that he was ignorant to her deception of his friend. It wouldn't bode well for her if he did. The lies came from a good place, all she wanted to do for the last three years was protect Logan. This was the only way.

"Your room is ready," he said motioning to the grand staircase.

The staircase? She arched her brown in question. The best she could recall the room she had been in was in the basement below the school. Were the effects of the knock to the head still affecting her? It seemed unlikely. It was unnerving not understanding people's motives.

"We're moving you upstairs to a room that you will be in," he explained.

***

Angel froze in the doorway staring at the room Hank, Rogue, and Kurt raced to prepare for her. She looked at the intricate windows then the skin that was exposed on her hands and fingers trying to understand. It was still daylight. Right now, Logan would have given his life to know what she was feeling.

"It doesn't hurt," she whispered in bewilderment.

It must be hell to have an allergy that was unavoidable. The pain must be constant from it.

Hank smiled wildly at her. He really did enjoy having her in the house. His large blue hand touched the glass in the window, the fingernail tapping.

"I've covered it with a film to protect you from the rays of the sun. I'm afraid it makes it rather darker in here than the other rooms, but you will be safe. I'll replace the film every month to ensure that," he was rather proud of himself and the idea. And rightfully so.

AJ didn't miss a beat, she threw her arms around Hank's neck catching him off guard in a hug that was much needed. The smile nearly encompassed the doctor's entire face, his arms wrapping gingerly around her.

"Thank you," she laughed.

Kurt rocked on the ball of his feet grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, it's your room. It should be safe and comfortable and you," he added his tail curling in the air.

Revealing her loving heart and kind nature she hugged him as well whispering that she doesn't deserve any of their kindness or generosity.

"I've never had one," she said absently looking at the walls painted in a warm earthy green, the queen size bed covered in sheets and lush chocolate brown comforter, with a small pile of clothes on the corner.

Remy arched a brown in question, "A room?"

She adverted her eyes fingers trailing over the bed, "Yes."

Remy ran his hand lightly over her head avoiding where the holes were healing while Storm gripped her in a hug. Eyes were sparkling with tears and he remembered the emotions that flowed into him when they were in the basement. She's never known kindness.

"Lets let our new guest become acquainted with her new home," The Professor offered being the first to leave the bedroom. AJ's bedroom. The others fallowed while Logan lingered comforted by the idea of having her just down the hall if she were in trouble or he needed to look in on her.

Clenching his jaw as tight as he can he was frustrated with the well of emotions that were running through him. He knows that he hurt her earlier in the kitchen though he didn't mean to it didn't matter now that it was done. And everything that he said came out the wrong way. He's never felt so badly in his life for something that he's said or done and he's done a lot. Not all good. She had an odd effect on him. He couldn't understand it.

He walks cautiously towards her with his hands up in defense. "I just want to help kiddo." He pointed to the red stain on her white t-shirt. Worry seeped from her finding its way into the corners of the room and into Wolverine.

"No," she croaked, her throat tightening with emotion.

The guilt was gut wrenching, she couldn't believe that she ruined the only gift she's ever been given.

"Okay," he said lightly in an attempt to reassure her. He pulled the fabric away from the wound and weeping bandage.

"We can get this out," his voice was soft against her hair. She began stripping out of the black cardigan before he could blink angry with herself.

"Whoa," he said holding her arms so she couldn't remove the t-shirt. Her movements were so quick he was afraid she'd pop more stitches. Her eyes lowered to his hands on her skin backing away.

"You should leave, I can't control myself right now," her voice was steadfast.

Why was he such a world class ass sometimes? So he wasn't familiar with the emotions she stirred in him but he couldn't take it out on her.

He knelt down before her making himself vulnerable rather than the other way around. Angel had been put in that position enough. Now it was about gaining trust and understanding each other.

" I reacted badly earlier. It wasn't you. I was angry with myself for what happened in Canada. I should have known better, you shouldn't have gotten hurt. And I just said that to Gambit so he'd leave you alone," his voice was filled with regret. "I know you're not ready to have them know about your talents."

AJ wouldn't look at him, her thick lashes hid her expressive eyes. It was a shame, he loved looking into those eyes. He imagined getting lost in them often at night in the back of the truck. It was frivolous but true none the less.

"I'm fine, Canada wasn't your fault. I've been worse off," she whispered.

Large almond shaped blue eyes tilted up to him. Audrey Hepburn had nothing on her. There was something longing to be said, but she couldn't find the words just yet.

"Let me look at the stitches."

Angelina raises her arms hiding her pain so that he can look at her side where the raking marks were. He wondered who could have done them because they were there before his brother got his dirty hands on her in Canada. He remembered them from the night he stripped her down. It was like nails, or like he had done it.

"Rest your hands on my shoulders," he suggests watching her luminescent face. There was uncertainty in that beautiful face but his Angel complied. The smile was unavoidable, carefully removing the bandage, she took advantage watching his face. The lines and curves. Logan found that he rather enjoyed it. His large clumsy fingers worked the tape on her skin wanting to avoid hurting her. It wasn't easy work cursing his thick fingers and hands. The silky skin against his rough fingers made his heart race a bit faster. Angel's skin tone shined white with smoothness and perfection against his tan calloused skin. Once the bandage was free she closed her eyes to hide any inclination of emotion while he prodded her tender side.

" I need to see those blue eyes," Logan coughed into his shoulder surprised by the huskiness of his voice.

Angel began scooting away in dispute with his examination and requests but his hand on the small of her back halted her eyes flying open to automatically fight and argue but are impeded by his quirky half smile.

" There they are. You're very stubborn," he chuckles. She smiles back with one brow raised. "You don't have room to talk. "


	15. Chapter 15

After some finagling on his part, Logan was able to convince Angelina to go back to the medical labs in the basement where Hank was running tests who could put a couple stitches in her side wound. She was too stubborn for her own good. The elevator to the basement seemed to be moving too quickly for his taste. He wanted to spend more time alone with her, not to question her or take her places that would nearly kill her but to simply watch her. It was going to be harder for him to watch her like he had grown accustomed to while in the back of the truck and while she slept in the medical lab.

She didn't seem to notice he was watching her. Her eyes were tired once again and touched with pain. Thick dark eyelashes cascaded down over her eyes shutting them off from the world. The light in the elevator played off her china doll skin creating that luminescent glow he loved. Her hair was so thick and wavy, tones of chocolate weaved into the raven locks. She was stunning even with the recent history plaguing her features.

Tension flashed on her face, her eyelids pressing tightly together. His eyes trailed over her body, her fingernails dug into her palms.

Pain.

Logan didn't need to think about it, his heart knew what to do. He forced her left hand open entwining his fingers with hers. His ragged and calloused fingertips dragged across her smooth silky palms and the pain was overwhelming. Terror was flooding into him, coating his tongue in cotton. A child was crying in the recesses of his mind.

"You shouldn't touch me," she mumbled trying to find the strength to silence the sounds.

The children wouldn't stop crying.

"I need to," he said loudly wanting to drown them out.

He watched helpless as she struggled internally for her sanity. The strength she was exerting to control what was happening to her was vast, the muscles quaked beneath her skin from the effort. Who were the children? Where were they? Angel pulled her hand away backing into the corner of he elevator tucking the hair behind her small ears watching him.

"I'll find gloves so you don't have to touch my skin," she said brushing past him to get out of the elevator when the doors opened.

The problem was, he longed to touch her skin all the time...good or bad emotions.

Hank greeted them, swiveling around in his chair a goofy grin on his face.

"AJ," he exclaimed with delight. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Wolverine pointed to her side where the blood was. He wanted to be alone with her. He wanted to make her understand that he was in this for the long haul. That he wasn't going anywhere and he needed to feel what she was feeling. There was a deep desire to take the pain away and if that was impossible, to help with the burden of it. She wasn't alone anymore.

"She popped a stitch," he said instead.

Hank narrowed his eyes making a tisk tisk sound. Wolverine couldn't agree more. She needed to exercise more care and rest.

"We'll have to be careful," he said in a motherly way gathering the tools needed to fix the problem.

Angelina fallowed Hank to an exam table which she eyed suspiciously. From the glimmers that Logan has seen of her life, it was justified. How one person could endure so much was unfathomable.

He absently rubbed her back in comfort,

"Maybe we could do this standing," he offered looking down at her.

Hank nodded prepping her for the tiny procedure. She held her shirt up while Hank used a cotton swab coated in an ointment, cleaning the bleeding area. AJ tilted her head distracted. Were the children back?

"Does Xavier only take mutant children here," she asked.

This caught them both off guard. Hank stopped cotton hovering above the wound his eyes tilted up towards her. He shot Logan a glance but it was no use. Neither of the knew where she was going with this. This is when it would be beneficial to have the communication skills of Gambit.

"Those who reside here are mutants," Hank finally answers.

Angel's face fell a bit. She was plotting something. The million dollar question was what? Hank finished the stitching, she popped four and was cleaning up. Her eyes were focused on the light glistening off of the metal medical equipment. She was a million miles away.

"Thank you for everything Hank and Logan," a sweetness was filling the room.

"I need to go out tonight," she said offhanded tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

Logan shook his head trying to remember why that was a bad idea. It was a horrible idea and dangerous. Not just because of her injuries but there was something else. He looked to Hank for help but the doctor was staring off into nothing.

"That would be unwise," Xavier said from behind them.

Angelina's face became placid, her smile serene. If she wanted to leave, there was nothing or anyone that was going to stop her. Wolverine blinked back some of the emotions that oddly came over him a moment ago focusing on Xavier. Hank arched a brow at everyone, he knew something was wrong. Her power was becoming known to others.

"There's something I have to take care of," she challenged. AJ wasn't trying to be defiant but there was urgency in her request. "I can't put it off."

The children's cries, were they calling for her?

The Professor's eyes were filled with compassion taking her hand. AJ's breathing was coming in quickly. There was no desire to be touched today. Logan could feel the paranoia rolling of of her. The lean shoulders curved over trying to shield herself from what Xavier was trying to do to her. It was an invasion Logan felt of privacy. He rushed up fingers trailing over her sleeved arm, warmth coming through the sweater. It was soft fabric but not as soft as her skin. Tenderly he took her wrist and guided her hand from the Professor's.

"The truth is AJ," Hank said breaking the tension in the room.

"We're all in a bit of danger at the moment, but you could possibly be in even greater danger," he said getting her attention. Hank looked truly sorry for what he was about to tell her. No one wanted to be the bearer of bad news.

"You know the man that attacked you and Logan," he asked motioning to Wolverine.

It was Logan's dark history that was putting her in danger. He cleared his throat leaning against the desk so his eye level was with hers. She could feel him beckoning her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, the man that attacked you that day was my brother. I can remember that much. He takes up with a group of mutants at times who call themselves The Brotherhood. Their beliefs and ours run along a very different path. They want mutants to rule the world and will stop at nothing to make it happen. My brother knows about you now because of me. If he is running with The Brotherhood again, you might be in danger. He will undoubtably want to get a hold of you because I was with you and odds are Magneto, the leader of The Brotherhood will want to see you as well. See if you can aide his cause."

Blue eyes slowly looked at them before resting back on Logan. Instead of anger they were glistening with sympathy. She took a step closer to him to hug him then thought better of it shoving her hands in the back of her pockets.

"I can handle myself," she said. Answering his plea she touched his cheek a rush of love filling him.

"Besides, I can't break a promise," she walked into the hall.

Hank sputtered jumping to his feet. This was unacceptable. She had been dragged into this thanks to him. It was vital that she stay where they could protect her. Promises or no promises he was staying with her. If tying her down on the bed and sitting on her wouldn't keep her safe than he'd fallow.

"I'll go with you wherever you want, I promise. But it would be safer if we waited," he exclaimed chasing after her down the hall to the elevator.

Wolverine caught her reflection in the metals walls of the basement, her hair bouncing off her shoulder blades as she moved. She was too quick. He ran for her sliding across the slick floor into the small lift with her just as the doors closed behind him. Timing was everything. Those soulful eyes turned to him in surprise. The lower full lip parted to say something but he wouldn't miss his chance. He held her face in his hands suddenly aware of how tiny she was. Dwarfed in his hands, her small chin was adorable, her small full mouth, and button nose.

"I need you to promise me something."

Angel nodded in his hands.

"If you decide to leave for any reason, that you'll tell me first."

Wolverine sits on his bed analyzing the situation. There was a promise, but Logan couldn't relax. There were too many things that could go wrong. What if The Brotherhood got inside and took her? Or even those she's running from? There was no way to tell who they were or looked like. Hell, he could let one of them on the property and not even know it until it was too late. Logan lied back in the bed looking up at the ceiling, remembering what she had said about there being no such thing as safe and the screaming of the children.

" Who hurt you? "


	16. Chapter 16

The children's screams surged through the metals walls and doors of her prison radiating through her bones and rattling her brain. 333 flung herself against the door with such a force the skin split when it made contact with the jam. There had to be a way out, something she hadn't thought of. Her eyes scanned the walls for weakness like she has done her entire existence. Over a million moments spent searching and finding nothing. The holes in the walls that leaked gas into the chamber were sealed with anamantium. The camera was fifteen feet in the air residing cozily in the corner.

The gun fire began shattering her soul.

333 plastered herself in the farthest corner of the room by the door and ran full tilt at the corner with the camera using her momentum she climbed up the wall enough to grab the camera and rip it from the wall.

The fall was nothing, she was agile and knew how to fall. She scurried to the bottom of the door flattening her body as much as possible. The screams were becoming fewer and fewer as the guns continued their holocaust rhythm. Using the broken sheared metal from the camera she stripped the bottom of the anamantium door of its protective rubber seal and focused.

Focused on the soldier standing at the end of the hall with guns walking towards her. Focused on him unlocking her door and setting her free.

The screams changed, morphing into something deeper. Something that didn't belong.

Angelina sat up in her bed focusing her hearing on what a faint noise in the background. In the distance she could hear a muffled voice. Carried like shell on a wave was pure unadulterated fear. It hit AJ with such a force it seeped out of her pores turning her tongue to cotton. She quietly opened her bedroom door fallowing the terrible cries, beckoned to them. It was as if a tether had been drawn between her and this horrible act.

The hall was rich with embossed blue wallpaper on the upper half of the walls while the lower half mirrored the dark woodwork on the main level of the school. Sconces lined the walls offering their warm hues to light her way. It should have been a welcoming sight but a chill ran down AJ's spine wondering why no one else had awoken to the cries coming from down the hall. She quietly fallowed the voice to Wolverine's room. AJ had never been inside, but she knew it was him. Through the heavy door she could smell his particular scent with its warm spice undertones. And she recognized his heartbeat.

Silently she opened the door afraid of startling him. There was no fear in that for his dreams were so violent they had him tossing in bed and yelling. She wondered if his cries were too low for the other residents to hear but just loud enough for her. AJ's heart ached for him all too familiar with the pain that could plague you while you slept.

Angel closed the door and cautiously not wanting to draw attention from anyone else taking tentative steps towards his bed.

" Logan wake up," She whispered softly.

Startling a man, well anyone, who had pointy objects that came from their body didn't seem like the wisest idea. His face was tormented, the lines becoming deep set as the nightmare grew.

" Logan…" he bolts up with his arm raised.

A sharp pain shot through her chest, it was so quick that he was no more than a blur of yelling rage. Something was wrong, something heavy was on her chest, breathing had never seemed much of a bother until now. She caught his eyes wide with shock and horror his mouth agape. His terror, sickening guilt, and choking fear was washing over her. Angelina looked down to see that Wolverine put his claws all the way through her chest. So much for not startling him.

***

AJ couldn't speak, just gurgle. She blinked a few times watching him before stumbling a little back but his claws were still submerged in her body. Logan's heart was stuck in his throat. His claws have gone all the way through her body and were sticking out the back. Warm blood oozed over his knuckles. What has he done?

"Somebody help me," he yells.

Should he remove the blades? Would it make things worse? Wolverine has never concerned himself with keeping someone alive that he's attacked, only death. He couldn't let her die. Logan retracted the claws as quickly as he could hoping it would hurt her less leaving her to stagger backwards. Despite his efforts to catch her, to hold her upright, she continued to stumble away from him, her brilliant blue eyes filled with pain.

" Somebody help me! " he yells out his voice cracking finally with tears struggling to be shed.

***

Everything became quiet, like someone had flipped a switch inside her shutting out all exterior noise. The only sound that came was a faint and quickly fading. Wolverine reached out for her again a tear running down his cheek a yelling escaping his throat. AJ couldn't let him touch her, wouldn't let him know the pain or take it. It was an accident, nothing more than poor judgement on her part. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult, like she was trying to breathe underwater. He had punctured her lung by accident. She makes out his words of " help me" but cannot hear them, darkness was fraying at the edges of her vision.

***

" Wait! She doesn't want anyone to touch her,"Xavier explains.

" Fuck that," Gambit roars. He snatches the blanket from Wolverine's bed, holds it out and gathers her in his arms, letting the blanket fall around her. The sound of her drowning in her own blood brings Wolverine out of the horrible trance, he takes her in his arms before Remy can carrying her to the med lab his chest aching. She's pale and blood is trailing out of her small mouth. It doesn't take a doctor to know that the wounds are fatal.

" So what do we do," Gambit asks watching her blood drip from the table.

"Wolverine pierced her lungs. I have to cut her open, but we don't have the medical supplies for what we're talking about," Hank explains. His voice was constrained and eyes filled with dread.

" Someone do something," Gambit barks taking the blanket to hold her arms down on the table while she convulses blood filling her mouth and lungs. Beast rolls her to her side, letting the crimson liquid flow out of her mouth as water does a drowning swimmer.

Emotions were shared between them. He could feel what she felt and know when she was near. What else could her abilities do? Could she take his to save herself? Or is it wishful thinking? Logan pulled the sleeve up on his sweater looking down at his dying Angel. There had to be hope, otherwise all was lost. He extended one claw in his left hand, he took her palm and reopened the wound she received trying to protect him from Sabretooth to the horror of everyone in the room. Logan then opened an identical wound in his right palm and held their bleeding hands together. If fate wasn't a cruel bitch and the connection between them was as deep as Wolverine wanted to believe than something would happen. Hope would be reignited.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where is she," Wolverine barked, the metal door of the recovery room bouncing loudly off of the wall.

The sound echoed through the basement with the same roar that reared its ugly head inside Logan. For reasons yet discovered by Hank, the combination of Logan's blood and Angelina's healed her. It was an enigma to the genius thus far, but Wolverine didn't care at the moment. When he awoke in the room and she wasn't lying in a bed recovering herself all else ceased to matter. He shoved past his friend and his marvel at this new discovery going straight for the only man who might know where she disappeared to.

Cyclops shot him a look of bewilderment, "Who?"

Failure that was mimicked within Logan now drowned Xavier's features making him suddenly look older than Wolverine had ever seen him.

"AJ," the Professor's voice was grave.

Hank looked over his shoulder at the recovery room in surprise. His excitement for the unique combination of their blood had completely blinded him to the missing woman. He hadn't noticed. Wolverine narrowed his eyes watching the others who were equally bewildered. It had to be a bad joke. How was it possible that six people could possibly miss her walking past them?

"How in the world do all of you miss a beautiful full grown woman walk past you? It's not like there was anywhere for her to hide," Wolverine exclaimed. His voice was bordering hysterical. Men aren't supposed to do hysterical. He had an inclining that if the roles were reversed and Scott lost Jean, the tone would be similar if not more high pitched. Its not easy to misplace a person.

"We did not see her," Storm confirmed.

Wolverine's mind reeled, they had both failed AJ so colossally. He feared her leaving, began to have nightmares of it while he was awake and now it had come true. Why would she leave the security of the school? His heart focused its attention on his throat creeping in so fully that it threatened to choke him. The image of her paling face slammed in his mind like a fist, making him relive one of the worst moments of his life. When he stabbed her, when he nearly killed the only one that he believed he loved.

The stinging in the corner of his eyes made Wolverine drop his emotional eyes. Of course AJ ran, who wouldn't? The only one she possibly trusted had betrayed her.

Logan had been so focused on his past with the mysterious woman that he missed a very real danger that was slithering in on all of them. Especially AJ. All of them were blinded by her condition when she arrived, their own past, and the obsession with Magneto's sudden desire to have Wolverine as his own that they didn't see the true intention was not Wolverine, but Angelina.

The pieces began falling together, if Magneto had truly wanted Logan, he would have awoken in a lab or cell, not with friends and in the comfort of the school surrounded by the X-men. After all, he had been knocked out. How could he be such a fucking idiot?

***

Xavier dropped his head in disappointment. He's been so focused on Magneto that he failed. "AJ," He knew that she was not all right. His obsession with Magneto blinded him.

" I don't know," he said glumly. When it had come to light that Wolverine was having a reoccurring dream about this mysterious young woman that had a connection to his past Xavier immediately began his search. He had never encountered a mutant he couldn't locate on his own or with the aide of Cerebro.

AJ was different. Months passed without results and it had become a practice in frustration. Then one beautiful afternoon when in the class while Logan passed by in the hall, he found her. An imprint embedded itself inside his psyche. Pain of which Xavier had never experienced flooded with fear. And a single image came in his mind of the bar in Canada.

***

"Cerebro can't find her," Xavier mumbled. "It was purely luck that I discovered her before."

Storm shook her head, " Cerebro can always find mutants."

"Perhaps she's not like us," Hank offered.

Logan pulled on his beat up leather jacket. What she was, human or mutant made no difference to him, all that mattered to him was protecting her.

"What's around here," he barked.

Beast shook his blue head lightly. "Not much."

Wolverine runs his hand over his heavy head. Images of what Magneto would want with her running through his suddenly imaginative mind.

"Look where the nearest place is that she could stash something? Maybe a bus station, an airport, a subway. I don't care how far away it is, this girl came here with nothing, but she acts like she's hiding something. This is where I would hide it. It could be anywhere there are lockers."

"There's a train station about five miles from here. But she couldn't have gotten there already," Storm offers.

Wolverine smiles, "This woman is resourceful."

Xavier plops his chair in front of Wolverine.

"You can't do this alone. The others will go with you," He side steps them all walking towards the elevator. He would find her and never let her out of his sight again.

"This is because of me. I'm going to get her."


End file.
